La Sombra del Pasado
by MisaoTenoh de Chiba
Summary: La vida continua despúes de Galaxia, no así las batallas. Un nuevo escenario, Serena ya no es un niña, ¿Darien celoso?... Un poco de Lemon, pasen y descubran
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon no me pertece, le pertenece a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Ya ha pasado un año desde la batalla que las Sailor Scout sostuvieron con galaxia, ha sido un año de paz y tranquilidad, un año en que por fin Serena y Darien unieron sus vidas, mudándose Serena al departamento de Darien. Sin embargo Darien debe volver a los EE.UU. para terminar sus estudios. Desde entonces Serena vive sola en el departamento de Darien.**

**Capítulo 1**

"_**Soledad"**_

"_**El vacío es nada comparado con lo que yo siento cuando tú no estas..."**_

Sentadas en el Living de la casa de Serena

Serena, has hablado con Darien?

Sí Rei, ayer me llamo esta muy entusiasmado con un nuevo proyecto, por lo menos se le escuchaba muy bien. –Pensando- por eso no tuve el valor de decirle lo mucho que lo extraño.

No pongas esa cara amiga, nosotras estamos contigo –intervino Lita la ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga

Lo siento, no quería preocuparlas

Esta bien, te entendemos –Amy abraza a Serena- por eso haremos todo lo posible para que nunca te sientas sola.

Muchas gracias chicas, eh!! -Saltando muy rápido y dirigiéndose a la cocina- las galletas que estoy horneando ya deben estar listas

SIII!! Que bien comeremos de tus deliciosas galletas –dijo Mina muy contenta

Es cierto, no les parece increíble lo bien que cocina Serena ahora?

Sí Rei -con los ojos en forma de corazón- debe ser un milagro que nace del amor

Todas con una gran gota en sus cabezas y una sonrisa algo torpe

Yo preparare el té

Gracias Lita, pero no te preocupes ustedes son mis invitadas, así que yo las atenderé

Está bien, pero eso lo acepto solo por esta vez -se retira junto a las demás

**

* * *

**

Acercándose cada vez más a la tierra un nuevo enemigo amenaza silenciosamente al planeta custodiado por las Sailors.

Celis ¿cuanto falta para llegar a la tierra?

Ya estamos llegando señor solo faltan, Umm..., como una semana terrestre señor.

Muy bien, antes de entrar quiero que todos ustedes bajen al planeta y busquen a la sailor más poderosa del universo, cuando lo hagan volverán, recién entonces haremos nuestra aparición.

Sí señor –respondieron varias voces al unísono

Señor ¿cómo haremos para encontrarla?

Fácil Celis ataquen el planeta, no sé roben corazones puros o semillas estelares, por lo menos fue con esos ataques que las sailors scout de este sistema solar aparecieron

Muy bien señor, así se hará

**

* * *

**

En el departamento de Serena

Mientras Serena recogía los platos con la ayuda de Rei suena el timbre

¿podría alguien ver quien es? .grita Serena

esta bien yo voy – Amy abre la puerta y con gran sorpresa exclama- Haruka!!

Todas las chicas se voltean para ver hacia la puerta, ahí ven a Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna entrando en el departamento. Serena se quita delantal de cocina y se dirige a recibir a sus nuevas invitadas.

Haruka, chicas sean bienvenidas –Serena se dirige a ellas con una gran sonrisa que ilumino su rostro- pasen por favor, que gusto volver a verlas

Serena!! –exclama Haruka con la boca semi abierta, casi no podía creer como Serena había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo

Hola Serena, chicas ¿cómo han estado? –saluda con una hermosa sonrisa Michiru

Que bueno encontrarlas –interviene Setsuna muy contenta

Hola princesa, que bella esta usted, ¿no es cierto Haruka? –dice Hotaru mirando a Haruka

Sí -tomando la mano de Serena ante la sorpresa de todas la besa- es deslumbrante su belleza princesa

Gracias Haruka –ruborizada quita su mano- pero no es para tanto -mira a Haruka y regala una bella sonrisa

Y bueno chicas ¿qué las trae por aquí?

Lamentablemente no es nada bueno Mina –responde sería Setsuna

¿que sucede? –Lita ve la preocupación en la cara de Setsuna

Hemos detectado una extraña energía que se acerca a la tierra, nos percatamos de su presencia ayer por eso decidimos dar la alerta de inmediato ya que traspaso nuestras barreras -mirando a Haruka, quien aún estaba embelesado mirando a Serena, Michiru molesta- no es cierto Haruka.

ah, sí –responde sobresaltada Haruka- lo sentimos mucho princesa pero el enemigo se nos paso

Cómo puedes decir "el enemigo se nos paso"? –dijo molesta Rei

¿que quieres que diga si eso fue lo que sucedió? –respondió de mala gana Haruka

Esta bien chicas -voltea y se dirige hacia la terraza, se detiene y mira la ciudad- veo que volveremos a pelear –pensando- y Darien se encuentra lejos de mí

Princesa no se preocupe nosotras nos encargaremos

Que dices Hotaru –un poco enfadada- si el enemigo llega al planeta

Automáticamente entramos en la batalla –concluyo Mina

No creo que sea necesario

¿aún piensas que somos un estorbo, Haruka?

No hemos dicho...-se defendió Michiru

YA BASTA!! -grito Serena aún mirando por la ventana- ¿por qué cada vez que aparece un nuevo enemigo en vez de unirse más se pelean? -Voltea y las mira a cada una de ellas con sus ojos llenos de seguridad, las chicas al verla quedan sorprendidas- muy bien chicas lo haremos de esta manera: Michiru y Rei, ustedes intentaran predecir algún movimiento del enemigo o descubrir quien es; Setsuna y Ami, quiero que descubran la actual posición del enemigo y cual es su itinerario; Haruka y Lita, ustedes son las más fuertes y rápidas por eso se encargaran de recorrer los lugares donde hemos sido atacadas anteriormente, harán vigilancia permanente y se mantendrán informadas de noticias mundiales por si llegasen a atacar en otros países; Luna, tú iras con Artemis a la luna para conseguir algún tipo de información; Mina y Hotaru, ustedes se quedaran en el cuartel general para recibir y ordenar cualquier tipo de información. Debemos trabajar unidas chicas y no deben pelear, ¿LES QUEDO CLARO?

Sí princesa –contestaron todas al unísono

Bien, ahora lo mejor es que descansemos por que comenzaremos mañana, a las 7:00 de la mañana no reuniremos en el templo de Rei

TAN TEMPRANO!! –Mina se levanta y toca la frente de Serena- ¿No pareces tener fiebre?

jajaja no seas tonta, esto es serio

Lo sé, es muy serio verte a ti tan seria

Todas ríen

La princesa tiene razón –dijo Setsuna colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- mañana nos veremos en el templo de Rei

Esta bien –Amy abre la puerta- nos vemos mañana entonces, váyanse con cuidado

No te preocupes, adiós chicas –se despide Michiru

Adiós –dicen todas

**Las cuatro sailor del sistema solar exterior se retiran del departamento quedando las demás solas.**

Creo que yo también me iré –dijo Amy

Y yo –se sumo Lita

Por cierto ¿a quien le toca quedarse hoy con Serena? –intervino Mina

Desde que Darien se fue Ami, Lita, Mina y Rei se turnaban para quedarse con ella

Yo me quedaré hoy día, así que no se preocupen chicas –contesto Rei

Esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana –dijo Lita

Adiós, no llegues tarde Serena

No lo haré Mina

Nos vemos chicas –se despidió Amy

Ami, Lita y Mina se van, Rei cierra la puerta y se dirige a Serena que estaba en la terraza

¿Qué ocurre Serena?

Nada Rei, no te preocupes, es solo que veo lo hermoso que es mi planeta y en cierto modo logro entender él por que quieren atacarlo

Serena –riendo- mejor vamos a dormir, por que mañana no te esperaré sí te quedas dormida

Que mala eres Rei –entrando- ven ayúdame a lavar la loza

Esta bien

**Mientras en la vereda de enfrente**

Nuestra princesa ha madurado mucho –dijo Setsuna con la mirada fija en la terraza donde estaba Serena

Se ha convertido en una verdadera líder –agregó Hotaru

Es cierto, es la primera vez que la veo tan consiente de nuestra misión – dijo con satisfacción Michiru

Además esta muy hermosa –concluyo Haruka

Todas con una gota en la cabeza

Mi amor** -**apretando el puño y los dientes- podrías dejar de repetir lo mismo, por favor

Pero -se da cuenta del enfado de Michiru- nunca más hermosa que tú mi amor

Sí claro –Michiru le da la espalda y se va

Pero -corriendo detrás- no te enfades mi cielo, solo era una acotación, además sabes que solo me preocupa Serena por ser quien es

Ya... –Michiru siguió su camino

Esta vez sí que metió la pata – dijo Setsuna a Hotaru mientras caminan detrás

Hasta el fondo -ambas ríen y siguen caminando

**En el departamento de Serena**

Listo, ahora vamos a dormir Serena

Enseguida voy -dirigiéndose al balcón, se apoya en la baranda- Darien, té extraño tanto

De pronto Serena tiene una visión, donde ve a Darien que es atacado por un nuevo enemigo y le es arrebatado su corazón.

SERENA!! ¿Que haces allá afuera? Vamos entra, ya te dije que no te esperare si te quedas dormida

Esta bien Rei -entra y se dirige a su habitación muy pensativa- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

Estas bien? –pregunto Rei al notar el sobresalto de Serena cuando la llamo

Sí, no te preocupes

Durante la noche esta visión se volvió a repetir pero esta vez todas las sailor scout pudieron verla, despertando sobresaltadas ¿Qué significa ese sueño, acaso era una premonición?

Darien!! –grito Serena con angustia mientras se enderezaba de golpe en la cama

Serena, tú también tuviste ese sueño? –entrando a la habitación

Rei –llorando- Darien esta en peligro, ya lo había visto, pero no sabia que significaba, ahora estoy segura, Darien esta en peligro

Tranquila -abrazando a Serena- tal vez no...

Llama a las chicas, que vengan de inmediato

OK

**Al cabo de un rato todas la Sailor se encontraban reunidas**

Así que ustedes también tuvieron ese sueño –dijo Mina con preocupación

Sí, nuestro príncipe corre peligro – agregó Hotaru

Serena, deberías llamarlo para saber como esta

Ya lo hice Amy, pero no estaba en su habitación

Que haremos ahora Princesa? – pregunto Michiru

Setsuna – llamo Serena

Sí?

Podrías encargarte de prepara el viaje

Cuál viaje? –preguntaron todas casi al unísono

El que haremos a los Estados Unidos, iremos a buscar a Darien

Pero princesa no podemos hacer eso –discutió Haruka

No podemos abandonar Tokio –apoyo Lita

Que pasaría si aparece el nuevo enemigo? –dijo Rei

Que yo sepa nuestra misión es proteger este planeta, y sí lo hemos hecho desde Tokio no veo por que no podemos hacerlo desde EE.UU., después de todo ese país también pertenece a este planeta –respondió con seguridad Serena

Muy bien, no se preocupe princesa yo me encargara de los preparativos del viaje, para que sea lo antes posible

Gracias Setsuna -dirigiéndose a las demás- en cuanto a las misiones antes encomendadas, deberán cumplirlas lo mejor posible, no podemos enfrentar un nuevo enemigo sin saber nada de él

Si!! –contestaron todas

Que bien iremos a los EE.UU. –dijo Mina muy contenta

Si y de seguro conoceremos la universidad de Darien –agrego Lita mirando a Mina

Y de seguro habrá chicos muy guapos –contesto Mina devolviendo la mirada de complicidad

Siii!! – celebraron ambas tomadas de la mano y saltando de felicidad

Bien cambiaremos el escenario –dijo con seriedad Haruka

Eso no implica nada -aun enfadada

Michiru . . . - con una gota en la cara

Serena dejo la habitación muy pensativa y se dirigió al balcón para observar Tokio

pronto volveré a tenerte Darien . . .

* * *

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y dejen reviews poooorfis


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui va el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. Y no olviden dejar reviews**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

"_**El viaje"**_

"_**No existen las distancias, no existen ni el tiempo ni el espacio, cuando mi corazón quiere estar junto a ti.."**_

**Sin tener conocimiento de lo que acontecía en Tokio, Darien estaba en la habitación que le fue facilitada en la universidad por ser un estudiante extranjero.**

Sentado junto al teléfono intentaba comunicarse con Serena, sin tener éxito.

Ding Dong (timbre)

¿por qué no contesta Serena? - se levanta algo preocupado

Abre la puerta y muy rápido entra un chico de la misma edad de Darien con el cabello castaño claro y ojos pardos.

Qué haces Darien? –pregunta el recién llegado sentándose en el sillón- aún no han llegado los demás?

ah? -distraído- No -mirando al chico- Liam podrías bajar los pies de la mesa por favor

Vamos Darien –riendo- no seas tan serio -observando a Darien- ¿té pasa algo malo?

No, sí, mmm... no lo sé

Vaya, parece algo serio, cuéntame ¿quieres? Confía en mí

... es Serena no he podido comunicarme con ella desde ayer

Liam estalla en carcajadas y le da un golpe en la espalda a Darien- era eso, no sabes dónde esta tu esposa, ¿acaso temes que se halla ido por ahí con otro?

Cállate idiota -a punto de estallar- tu no la conoces

Ding Dong

Liam se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta y mientras reía a carcajadas hace pasar a otros tres jóvenes, todos mirando con cara de interrogación.

¿Que té pasa Liam? –pregunto uno de ellos

Es que jajaja

Ya te dije que te callaras –lo increpo Darien visiblemente molesto

Que sucede Darien? –pregunto otro de los chicos

Nada es solo...-ruborizado

Lo que pasa –agrega Liam abrazando al chico que hizo la pregunta- es que nuestro amigo esta muy acongojado ya que no encuentra a su queridísima esposa

Darien ¿Estas casado? –dijo muy sorprendido uno de sus compañeros

Vamos Armand, ¿no me digas que no lo sabias? –respondió Darien con fastidio

Te juro que no, es que eres tan joven –dijo un confundido Armand

Por eso mismo está tan preocupado, ya que su esposa debe ser igual de joven y tanto tiempo separados. . . –agrego Liam con tono de burla

NO!! Serena seria incapaz de engañar a Darien –dijo otro de sus compañeros

Richard ¿tu conoces a la esposa de Darien?

Sí, yo también soy de Tokio Erick

Además Richard conoce muy bien a una de las mejores amigas de Serena, no es así Richard? –dijo Darien divertido

Oye te estoy ayudando OK –totalmente enrojecido

Está bien –riendo- lo siento

Erick ¿tu sabias que Darien estaba casado? –acoto Armand quien aún no digería la noticia

Todosen silencio con una gota jajajaja

No le veo la gracia –alego Armand haciéndose el ofendido

Sí, yo lo sabía. En realidad es casi imposible no saberlo –contesto Erick aún riendo

Ya que este sujeto no sabe hablar de otra cosa que no sea de su amada Serena –dijo Liam

No lo culpes, Serena es muy especial, yo no trate mucho con ella, pero Amy siempre me hablaba de ella, es muy querida por todos los que la rodean –agrego Richard

Y bueno -ubicándose a un lado de Richard- ¿cómo es ella?

A que te refieres?

Descríbela –dijo Erick ubicándose al otro lado de Richard

Ya paren –intervino Darien hecho un tomate- no tienen por que saber como es ella

Vaya –dijo Liam con un tono irónico- si Darien no quiere decir como es, nos deja dos posibilidades, o es demasiado hermosa . . .

Debe serlo de otra manera no se explica el que haya rechazado a Elisa

Ese es otro tema Erick -dirigiéndose a Liam- o . .

o es total y absolutamente impresentable JAJAJAJAJA

**Todos ríen menos Darien**

Te voy a dar Liam –dijo Darien mostrándole el puño

Ya basta chicos, dejemos en paz a Darien y comencemos a estudiar, ya que en el examen no nos preguntaran por Serena –trato de calmar los ánimos Richard

Tienes razón –apoyo Armand, mirando a Liam- ya basta niño

Ahora debes estudiar –dijo Erick

Está bien –concluyo Liam tratando de contenerse- pero primero iré al baño

Richard camina hacia Darien, quien estaba en el balcón- Darien ¿estás bien?

Sí, gracias Richard, por ayudarme con esos idiotas

No te enfades solo estaban bromeando -se acerca más y habla más bajo- que es lo que te preocupa Darien, acaso crees que . .

No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Tú no has tenido alguna visión?

No –pensando- pero también me siento inquieto, además hace mucho que no tengo visiones

Oigan ustedes ya vamos a empezar –dijo Liam asomándose al balcón

Esta bien -mirando a Darien- de seguro a salido con las chicas y no es nada grave

Tienen razón, tal vez es eso –pensando- o tal vez la extraño demasiado

Mientras tanto en Tokio ya han pasado 2 días desde que se decidió hacer el viaje.

Serena estas segura de lo que haces?

Sí Luna, no sé porque pero siento que debo ir lo más rápido posible a buscar a Darien

Aún no te ha llamado

No Artemis

Pero Serena debes tener en cuenta de que casi no hemos estado en casa –dijo Luna

Es cierto –contesto Serena con una sonrisa torpe mientras los dos gatos caen al suelo con una gota en sus cabezas

Serena –llama Mina por el intercomunicador- Setsuna dice que nos reunamos a las 14ºº hrs. en el templo

Ha ocurrido algo?

No me dijo nada más que eso, y a todo esto donde estas, nadie contesta en tu casa

Estoy en el parque, es que tenía ganas de caminar, no te preocupes nos vemos en el templo dentro de un rato

OK –cortan la comunicación

**En el Templo**

Bien ya estamos todas Setsuna, dinos que sucede?

Nada Haruka, solo quería entregarles -saca un montón de papeles de su bolso- sus pasajes, pasaportes, visas y un sin fin de papeles para el viaje

Ya está todo listo? –dijo Rei muy sorprendida

Sí, el vuelo parte mañana a 6ºº de la tarde

MAÑANA?? –gritaron todas

Setsuna con una gran sonrisa y agitando un pasaje- Sí

Pero como nos avisas ahora? –grito Mina

Lo siento, pero estos días he estado muy ocupada

Ocupada? Pero si ayer estuviste todo el día en el centro comercial con Hotaru –la increpo Michiru

Sí nos estábamos comprando ropa –dijo inocentemente Hotaru

**Todas miran a Setsuna con cara de exijo una explicación**

Lo siento chicas, es que yo. . .

Está bien no te preocupes Setsuna, me alegro que lo hayas hecho tan rápido, bien ahora lo mejor es que nos preparemos para el viaje -a Setsuna- guarda tú los pasajes y mañana los entregas en el aeropuerto

OK, mañana nos encontramos a las 3:30 allá -mirando a las demás- ¿les parece bien?

Sí –contestaron todas

**Después de eso todas se dirigieron a sus casa, prepararon sus maletas y ordenaron toda la información que había obtenido del nuevo enemigo.**

**

* * *

**

Muy cerca de la tierra

Señor ya casi hemos llegado, las órdenes antes dadas. . .-hablo Celis

Deben ser ejecutadas -aquel hombre estaba mirando la tierra- realmente es un hermoso planeta, espero que la Sailor más poderosa sea tan hermosa como este planeta -dirigiéndose a Celis- cuando lleguemos deberán venir enseguida

Sí señor

**

* * *

**

En el aeropuerto a la hora indicada

Bien chicas ya estamos todas? –Dijo Amy mirando a ambos lados

Si ya estamos todas -contesto Lita

Oye Serena, ¿le avisaste a Darien que iremos?

No Rei –preocupada- lo llame pero no contesto

No te preocupes pronto estarás con él

Sí –sonriendo- tienes razón -dando un salto abraza a Michiru- cuanto falta para partir?

Tranquila Serena –riendo le devuelve el abrazo- ya falta poco

Estas muy contenta verdad cabeza de bombón?

Claro Haruka -brillando como una hermosa estrella- pronto veré a mi amado Darien

El príncipe sabe que iremos?

No Hotaru es una sorpresa –contesto Rei

Listo chicas ya he pasado las maletas, ahora tomen sus papeles –Setsuna le reparte a cada una sus papeles- Bien, que tal si vamos a tomar un café

Si, y a comer un pastel

Serena compórtate

VAMOS Rei no seas antipática

Todas ríen y caminan hasta la cafetería donde conversaron animadamente llamando la atención de la gente, ya que además de ser un grupo grande, todas las chicas se veían muy hermosas dándole problemas al celoso de Haruka que espantaba a quien se acercara a Michiru o Serena

Vamos Haruka, tranquilízate –dijo Mina divertida

Cómo lo harás allá, no dejarás que Michiru salga? –agregó Hotaru

Haruka sonrojado hace un gesto con los hombros como si no le importara

Todas se ríen, mientras Michiru deposita un dulce beso en su boca

De pronto se escucha la llamada de su vuelo

Creo que ya es hora de partir –dijo Amy colocándose de pie

Muy bien, vamos –la siguió Setsuna

Se ponen de pie y caminan hacia la puerta de abordaje. Ya en el avión Serena mira por la ventana, se sentía inquieta pero a la vez ansiosa, no hallaba la hora de poder estar entre los brazos de Darien, poder besarlo, verlo, tocarlo, el corazón de Serena estaba a punto de estallar.

Serena suspira y cierra los ojos- Darien

Rei y Amy que iban en la misma fila de Serena la observaron y sonrieron, el deseo de Serena de ver a Darien era tan grande que desprendía una cálida energía que confortaba a todos. Así fue un viaje tranquilo, el largo viaje fue muy agradable gracias a Serena. Las chicas sabían que era la energía de Serena, no así los demás pasajeros, quienes simplemente se sentían muy bien.

* * *

Darien en su departamento da vueltas intranquilo- esto ya es demasiado extraño

Que cosa? –pregunta Liam

Nada que a ti te importe

Ah eso, aún no te comunicas con ella, Serena. . . mmm es un lindo nombre Serena

Ya cállate, no tienes porque repetir tanto su nombre

Cálmate, diciéndome esas cosas, me dan más ganas de conocerla, ahora estoy seguro de que debe ser una mujer muy hermosa

Es más que hermosa, y nunca te la presentaré

Ya –riendo- debo irme

Dónde vas?

Al aeropuerto, tengo que recoger un paquete que me enviaron mis padres, ¿me acompañas?

No, voy a intentar comunicarme con ella otra vez

Como quieras, nos vemos después –Liam se despide y sale del departamento

**

* * *

**

En el aeropuerto

No puedo creerlo –dijo Mina muy emocionada- estamos en EE.UU. -mirando hacia todos lados- ¿donde están los chicos guapos?

Mina, por favor –ruborizándose- mira a ese que está ahí

Mejor vamos a buscar las maletas –dijo Setsuna con una gota en la cara

Dónde debemos ir? –pregunto Hotaru

Es por aquí chicas

Ya has estado en Boston, Michiru?

Sí una vez vine a dar un concierto

Ósea que más encima es conocida

Vamos Haruka -con una risita nerviosa- no pongas esa cara

Y Serena? –pregunto Rei

Ahí viene, pero. . .-dijo una sorprendida Amy

Todas se quedaron en silencio, Serena siempre a sido muy bonita pero ahora con su vestido largo y blanco, su cabello rubio atado en una cola y dejándolo caer hacia el lado y su gracia al caminar, provoco que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella.

Siento mucho la demora, pero debía ir al tocador

Que te hiciste? –pregunto Haruka con asombro

Eh? -mirándose- Nada yo. . .

Ahora si estas demasiado bella

Aunque me moleste, pero Haruka tiene razón –agrego Michiru

Vamos dejen de jugar y vamos a buscar las maletas -comienza a caminar- además quiero llamar a Darien

Todas aún inmóviles ven a Serena caminar, era la reina, la princesa pronto se convertiría en Reina

Vamos chicas, ahora más que nunca debemos protegerla

Tienes razón Rei –afirmo Lita

Caminaron todas detrás de Serena y observaron como cada persona volteaba para verla.

Chicas, si Serena cambio de esa manera no creen que Darien debe estar buenísimo?

MINA!! –gritaron todas ruborizadas

JAJAJA yo solo decía

Después de recibir las maletas

Bien chicas ahora debemos ir a la salida, ahí nos espera un autobús que nos llevará a nuestro nuevo hogar

Por cierto Setsuna, no nos has dicho nada sobre eso

Ya verán -riendo maliciosamente- solo puedo decirles que la casa esta muy cerca de la Universidad de Darien

Ah, es cierto debo ir a llamarlo, espérenme un momento –Serena se aleja corriendo- ya regreso

Si corres así de seguro que chocas con alguien –alcanzo a gritarle Rei

Dicho y hecho mientras Serena corría choco con un chico que llevaba una caja en las manos, Serena cayo muy fuerte al suelo pero se levanto deprisa.

Lo siento mucho -inclinándose, pidiendo disculpas- no estaba mirando, ósea si estaba mirando pero no lo vi, lo siento -Serena y las chicas ya hablaban perfectamente bien el ingles

El chico algo confundido dejó la caja en el suelo y tomo las manos de Serena, con una sonrisa- no te preocupes no me paso nada, pero tú estas bien?

Serena se enderezo y miro al chico- si, estoy bien gracias -y le regalo una sonrisa que la ilumino por completo

El chico asombrado por la belleza de Serena no hizo nada, solo se quedo mirándola

Eh –algo confundida- podrías soltarme las manos?

Ah? Si lo siento -mirándola algo sonrojado- que bueno que no te paso nada

Que vergüenza!! –roja como tomate

Ambos se miran y estallan en carcajadas

Hola, soy Liam, es un gusto conocerte –extendiendo su mano a Serena

Liam, que lindo nombre -tomándole la mano- yo soy. . .

Hasta cuando crees que te voy a esperar? –dijo Rei tirándola del brazo- El bus ya se va -jalándola se la lleva

Vaya, no me dijo su nombre –pensó Liam- pero lo sabré, no puedo dejar ir así a una mujer tan hermosa -toma la caja y se va

Quién era ese chico?

eh? A se llama Liam, y no sé más, lo que pasa es que choque con él mientras corría

Hay Serena, que tonta eres

Ya cállate Rei

Apúrense chicas –les grito Hotaru desde el bus

**Subieron al bus y fueron llevadas a su nuevo hogar**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry por la demora pero he tenido mucho trabajo ultimamente, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3

"_**Encuentro"**_

"_**El tiempo no fue tiempo entre nosotros, estando juntos nos sentimos infinitos y el universo es pequeño comparado con lo que somos tu y yo"**_

**En el departamento de Darien**

**Ding Dong**

Darien abre la puerta y entra Liam muy emocionado

Que té pasa? –pregunta Darien sin mucho animo cierra la puerta

No me lo vas a creer pero. . . acabo de conocer a la mujer de mis sueños, es es. . . es perfecta, la hubieras visto, Darien te aseguro que hasta tú olvidarías a tu Serena si vieras a esta mujer

Ya -va a la cocina y se sirve un café- ¿quieres tomar algo?

Un jugo de zanahoria

Y bien -sirviendo el jugo- como se llama esa súper mujer -riendo

No te burles, apuesto a que tu Serena no le llega ni a los talones

Sí claro

La verdad -suspirando- es que no me alcanzo a decir su nombre, una amiga se la llevo

Ya, entonces porque no la buscas y se lo preguntas

Mmm... tienes razón, eso haré -toma su caja y se va- luego nos vemos

Está loco -dirigiéndose al balcón- no hay nadie que se pueda comparar con Serena

**En es instante las chicas ya habían llegado a su nuevo hogar**

SETSUNA, no me digas que es aquí!! –dijo Mina muy sorprendida

Sí es aquí -sonriendo muy complacida

Todas se pararon frente a su nueva casa, que más bien era una mansión muy parecida al castillo de Serena en el Milenio de Plata. Era enorme y estaba a la mitad de un cerro, tenía una hermosa vista y un enorme jardín lleno de bellas flores y arbustos con figuras muy bien cuidadas. Todas estaban muy felices, entraron a la mansión y comenzaron a cargar las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Serena, ven sígueme

OK -siguió a Setsuna con sus maletas

Permíteme – dijo Haruka tomando las maletas

Muchas gracias Haruka -sonriendo dulcemente

De nada hermosa princesa

Setsuna las guío hasta el último piso, ahí solo había una puerta, se detuvo en la puerta, la abrió lentamente he hizo pasar a Serena y Haruka, quien soltó las maletas al ver la esplendorosa habitación.

Bien Serena, está será tu habitación -mirando a Haruka- digna de nuestra princesa ¿verdad?

Gracias –abrazando a Setsuna- es hermosa -corrió a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, la luz entro con fuerza iluminando toda la habitación y a Serena, quien se veía tan esplendorosa como la habitación- gracias de nuevo

Mira Serena -dirigiéndose al balcón- ahí esta Darien -apuntando hacia una construcción que estaba cerca de la falda del cerro

Esa es la universidad?

Sí, es grande ¿verdad?

Es inmensa -entra muy rápido a la habitación- arreglaré rápido mi ropa y la habitación, para ir pronto a ver a Darien

No te preocupes, le pediré a Hotaru que me ayude a ordenar tus cosas.

Gracias -muy contenta

Vamos yo te acompaño, te dejo y luego voy a ver si puedo arrendar algún vehículo para transportarnos.

Está bien Haruka -tomando su mano- vamos rápido

Haruka y Serena salieron corriendo, las chicas no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban en sus habitaciones

Bien Serena, aquí te dejo, sabrás donde está?

Claro –sonriéndole- podría encontrarlo en cualquier parte

Cuídate princesa –la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla- vendré más tarde por ti

Esta bien, gracias

Haruka se va y Serena se dirige rápidamente a un teléfono

**En el departamento de Darien, suena el teléfono**

Hola?

Darien!!

SERENA? Serena eres tú?

Sí mi amor, soy yo

Serena ¿donde estas? Hace días que te estoy llamando

Perdóname, no quise preocuparte. Ahora no puedo hablar, quédate ahí y te llamo de inmediato, Té Amo, adiós tuuuuuuuuuu

Serena -apartándose del teléfono- que demonios pasa

**Minutos después**

**Ding dong**

De seguro es Liam –alega molesto Darien- justo ahora

Se acerca a la puerta, la abre y se devuelve inmediatamente al teléfono

Liam, lo siento pero no estoy de animo para que me molestes, si quieres puedes servirte un jugo de zanahoria

No gracias, no me gusta la zanahoria

Darien se voltea en el instante en que escucho la voz de Serena- SERENA? PERO QUE. . .

Serenacorre y se tira a los brazos de Darien- hago aquí? -mirando a los ojos de Darien- vine por ti

Darien sonríe y sin decir nada más la abraza con fuerza por la cintura mientras su otra mano la entrelazaba en el cabello de Serena, la contemplo unos segundos y la beso con todo el amor y la pasión que tenia contenida, sus corazones iban a estallar, ninguno quería separarse del otro, Serena dejo caer el bolso que aún tenia colgado del brazo, y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien.

Darien por su parte dejo de besar a Serena y la tomo en sus brazos, Serena lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió, sabia perfectamente bien lo que pensaba Darien, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras le besaba el cuello dulcemente.

Darien camino hasta su habitación y recostó a Serena suavemente sobre su cama, tendiéndose sobre ella.

Darienmirando a los ojos de Serena y acariciando su cabello- no sabes como te he extrañado

Bésame –es la respuesta de ella

Darien la comenzó a besar y acariciar, Serena le respondía de la misma manera. Nuevamente eran uno, no querían ni podían separarse, se amaban y desde el día que se separaron no hallaban la hora de volver amarse con la misma locura y desenfreno.

Darien sé volteo y Serena quedo sobre él, mientras lo besaba comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa, Darien se sentó para poder quitársela, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos bajaba el cierre del vestido de Serena, no pararon de besarse hasta que Darien despojo a Serena de su vestido para luego dejarla completamente desnuda, Darien pudo ver como caía el cabello de Serena sobre su cuerpo, él estaba extasiado con el aroma, la fragancia que expedía el cuerpo de Serena, su piel suave, Darien se sentía perdido entre sus pechos, se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama para luego voltearse y quedar sobre Serena, ella podía sentir la calidez de la piel de Darien, disfrutaba al sentir como sus labios y manos acariciaban su cuerpo, para entonces Darien ya se había despojado de toda su ropa, sus cuerpos se estremecían con cada roce. ¿Cómo era posible que dos cuerpos se extrañaran tanto? Se sentía bien, se sentía tan bien.

Ding Dong

1 minuto

Ding Dong

1 minuto

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

Maldición, PAM PAM PAM -Liam golpea la puerta y grita- Darien abre

Darien -abriendo sus ojos- parece que buscan

Darien se detiene y pone atención

Abre Darien, abre!!

A es Liam, déjalo ya sé ira -nuevamente comienza a besar a Serena

Por favor Darien es urgente –suplica Liam

Darien, tal vez si es urgente –dice Serena

Darien se detiene y la mira- de verdad quieres que abra?

Serena sonríe y acaricia su cara- no creo que tardes mucho ¿verdad? -con dulzura y preocupación- tal vez si te necesita

Nunca cambiaras amor -riendo

Darien se pone de pie y busca su ropa, vestido se dirige a Serena quien estaba tapada con las sabanas

Iré a ver que quiere

Serena alcanza la mano de Darien y lo tira con fuerza hacia ella, quedando frente a frente- pero no tardes ¿sí?

Claro -se besan

Darien sale de la habitación y abre la puerta dejando entrar a Liam

Darien ¿porque tardaste tanto?. . . bueno no importa, Darien está aquí

Quien?

Ella, esa mujer está aquí, la vi hace un rato, trate de alcanzarla pero no pude -paseándose por la habitación- la seguí pero la perdí de vista, debes ayudarme a encontrarla

Lo siento Liam, pero ahora estoy ocupado

NO, no me puedes hacer eso –desesperado- por favor Darien ayúdame a encontrarla, si lo haces te prometo que estaré todo el día de mañana tratando de comunicarme con tu esposa

Liam, es que. . .

Tú eres el chico del aeropuerto ¿verdad?

Darien y Liam se voltearon para ver a Serena que llevaba su vestido blanco y su cabello arreglado hacia el lado, recién entonces Darien se dio cuenta que Serena ya no era la misma de antes, con la excitación de tenerla cerca no lo había notado, pero ahora que la veía detenidamente pudo ver que su princesa estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Liam en cambio reacciono de inmediato, ya que su belleza lo había embobado antes.

Estas aquí -acercándose a ella- te he estado buscando. . . pero ¿porque estas aquí?

Dariencomprendió que Liam se había interesado en Serena, un poco celoso se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano- bueno, aunque dije que no te la presentaría nunca -suspiro- no tengo opción, ella es Serena, Mi esposa

Ella es Serena? –abriendo sus ojos de la impresión

Sí -extendiéndole la mano- es un gusto conocerte, siento mucho no haberme presentado antes

No te preocupes –respondió triste

**Ding Dong**

Darien, resignado se dirige a abrir la puerta, Serena se queda observando a Darien y Liam observa a Serena

Entran Armand, Erick y Richard

Richard!!

Serena!! -sorprendido

Que haces aquí? -abraza a Richard muy contenta

Soy compañero de Darien -sonrojado

De verdad? -mirando a Darien- porque no me lo habías contado? -se da cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos chicos- OH, lo siento, no me. . .

No te preocupes -abrazándola- ellos son Armand y Erick

Es un gusto conocerlos -sonriéndoles- yo soy Serena

El gusto es mío –dice Armand tomando su mano y besándola

Oye –alega Darien quitándole la mano de Serena- no tenias por que hacer eso

Ahora entiendo tu preocupación por no encontrarla –dice Erik riendo, a Serena- eres muy hermosa

Gracias -sonrojada- bueno Darien y donde están las chicas?

Que chicas?

Vamos no me digas que ninguna mujer ha intentado seducirte

Cómo puedes decir eso? –sonrojado e intentando poner cara de ofendido

Por que te conozco

Y que me dices de ti

De mí?

Sí, cuantos corazones rotos dejaste en Tokio?

Darien –dice riendo para después hacer un puchero

Tú empezaste –riendo también

Darien y Serena siguen hablando, mientras son observados por Richard, Erick, Armand y Liam

Es muy hermosa –dice Armand a los demás chicos- ojala yo encontrara una esposa así

No te creas, a Serena le costo mucho conquistar a Darien –dijo Richard

QUE?? –fue la respuesta de los otros tres

Eso no lo creo, si una mujer así se fijara en mí, ni tonto me negaría –dijo Erick

Pero Serena tenía 14 años cuando conoció a Darien que tenía 17 –trato de explicar Richard

Increíble –pensó Armand mirando a la pareja

Suena el teléfono

Espérame –dijo Darien a Serena mientras se dirigía a contestar el teléfono

Serena es Haruka -haciendo un gesto de desagrado

Dios no –Serena pone cara de angustia mientras toma el teléfono- hola. . .

PRINCESA POR QUE NO HABISAS QUE ESTAS BIEN? –grita Haruka al telefono

Serena que se había alejado del teléfono del oído, llamando la atención de los chicos al escuchar los gritos del teléfono- vamos Haruka no te enfades sabias que estaría con Darien

Cómo iba a saber si lo encontraste o no? –contesta ya más calmada

Lo siento mucho, fui descuidada ¿pero tú siempre me perdonas, verdad?

Esta bien –suspirando- pero ahora sale a la cafetería, todas estamos aquí

¿Que pasa?

Hicimos contacto con el enemigo, ahora sabemos donde está

OK, enseguida voy bye

Bye

Serena corta el teléfono y se dirige a los chicos

Creo que debo salir un momento

Acaso Haruka te espera? –pregunto Darien un poco molesto

Síp –nerviosa- eh voy por mis zapatos

Serena espera –Darien va tras ella

Tú sabes quien es Haruka? –pregunta Armand a Richard

Sí –riendo- es un hombre muy protector, a Darien no le agrada porque el también se intereso por Serena

Pero quien no se enamoraría de esos ojos tan llenos de vida, es bellísima –dijo Liam con la vista fija en la dirección donde se fue Serena

No olvides que es la esposa de Darien –le dijo Erick poniendo su mano en el hombro de Liam

Ya lo sé –respondió molesto

Mientras en la habitación

Darien entra y abraza a Serena por la espalda- dime Haruka y Michiru, no te dejaron venir sola?

A decir verdad, no son solo ellas

Setsuna y Hotaru también?

Y Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy –dijo sonriendo

Que sucede? - con expresión de preocupación

Nada - se voltea y lo besa, luego sale de la habitación y toma su bolso- bien chicos me acompañan afuera?

Claro, donde tú quieras princesa –contesta Liam con una sonrisa

Que tierno eres

Sí claro, muy tierno –dice Darien dándole una mirada asesina a Liam

Darien toma a Serena de la mano y salen del departamento, seguidos por los demás chicos

En la cafetería estaban todas las chicas sentadas llamando la atención de los presentes, era curioso ver a un grupo de 7 mujeres extranjeras moverse con tal seguridad en un lugar extraño, sin olvidar la belleza de cada una, que las hacia aún más llamativas

Ya viene hacia acá –dice Haruka reuniéndose con las chicas

Vez te dije que estaría con Darien –lo reprende Michiru

Ya

Que felicidad, aquí hay chicos muy guapos –dice Mina mirando hacia todos lados

Y muy altos –agrega Lita

Ambas se miran y ríen

Ya chica –sonrojada- todos nos están mirando

Mira tú también Amy, no es gusto que solo Serena tenga a su príncipe –agrega Hotaru quien también recreaba su vista

Hay no, que dices –contesta Amy roja como tomate

Todas ríen

En todo caso todas tenemos un hombre que nos protege

Todas se miran con cara de a quien se refiere Rei

No es así Haruka? –abrazándola- Tú nos proteges a todas ¿verdad?

No Rei, ósea sí, pero. . . –contesta notoriamente nervioso

Que tonto eres –le dice Michiru riendo al igual que las demás

No te preocupes Haruka, nosotras te protegeremos a ti –agrega Setsuna

Después de todo eres nuestro hombre –dijo Mina con un tono pícaro

Haruka estaba burdeo de vergüenza y las chicas se reían al ver su reacción, la gente que las rodeaba al verlas también reían, no sabían porque, solo se contagiaban con la alegría de aquellas chicas.

Ya basta chicas, ahí viene Serena –dijo Amy riendo

Todos se voltean para ver a Serena

Mina empuñando una mano, golpea la otra estirada- lo sabia

Que cosa Mina? –dice Hotaru

Sabía que Darien estaría hecho un bombón

Minaaa –gritan todas para después mirar a Darien colocándose rojas

Disculpen la demora chicas -mirando como ríen- ¿de qué se ríen?

Después te cuento -a Darien- hola Darien ¿cómo estas?

Bien Rei -abrazando a Serena- y ahora que llego Serena, estoy aún mejor

Darien –Serena pone sus manos en la cara de Darien y lo besa dulcemente

Todos los presentes se quedaron observando aquella escena, incluyendo algunos compañeros de Darien que se preguntaban quien sería esa mujer. La verdad es que hacían la pareja perfecta a los ojos de los presentes.

Que suerte tiene Darien –dice Liam casi en un susurro

Richard al escuchar aquel comentario se quedó observando a Liam

Ya Serena, no comas bombones delante de los pobres

Serena ríe y se separa de Darien

No Mina, es "no comas pan delante de los pobres" –la corrigió Amy

Da igual, todos entendieron la idea ¿no?

Todos ríen

Y quienes son ellos? –dice Hotaru mirando a los chicos

Ah, lo siento –dice Darien- ellos son unos compañeros de curso, él es Armand, Liam, Erick y.. .

RICHARD!! –termina la frase Amy

Hola Amy -con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Amy se lanza a los brazos de Richard dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos, Richard la abrazo con fuerza y dio vuelta con ella, al detenerse se quedaron mirando

Porque no me dijiste que estudiabas medicina y que eras compañero de Darien?

Perdóname Amy, es que. . .

ya no importa, me alegro mucho que estés bien –dijo abrazándolo

Amy –correspondiendo el abrazo

Bueno, espero a que se besen o digo altiro eso de los pobres –les dice Mina colocándose al lado de ellos

Richard y Amy se separaron rojos a más no poder, provocando la risa de los demás

Mina como puedes ser así? Se te ocurre cada cosa –le dice Lita

Es cierto Mina –riendo y luego mirando a Liam- tú eres el chico que estaba con Serena hoy en la mañana?

Sí, tú eres la chica que se la llevo ¿verdad? –dijo Liam

Ah sí, siento mucho habérmela llevado de esa manera –respondió algo avergonzada Rei

No te preocupes –le dijo con una sonrisa

Oye Darien, perdona la pregunta pero -mirando a Haruka- ustedes son los únicos hombres en el grupo? –pregunto Erick

Darien y Haruka se miran- sí

Dios que suerte estar rodeado de mujeres tan bellas –dijo Erick mirando a todas las chicas

Es cierto Darien, como tuviste corazón para dejarlas solas sin protección

Que dices Armand, Haruka se quedó para cuidarlas

Otro más –dijo Haruka mirando al cielo

Las chicas nuevamente se comenzaron a reír, pero los demás no entendían nada

Ya basta chicas –Haruka se dirige a Serena- princesa, debemos irnos

OK, oye no tienes nada para mí?

Haruka le sonríe seductoramente, molestando a Darien, saca unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las lanza a Serena- toma

Gracias –dice Serena atajando las llaves

Que es eso? –pregunta un celoso Darien

Pronto sabrás –le dice misteriosa, a las chicas- bien es hora de irnos

Tienes razón –contesta Setsuna y se dirige a los chicos- ha sido un gusto conocerlos

Al contrario el gusto ha sido nuestro –dice galante Erick

Mientras las chicas se despedían Serena le entregaba una llave a Darien

Vez aquella casa en la colina? –pregunta Serena

La mansión?

Sí, esa será nuestra casa, ahí viviremos todas mientras estamos aquí

como. . .?

Serena tapa la boca de Darien con sus dedos y se acerca a su oído- mi habitación es la del último piso -alejándose de su oído y mirándolo a los ojos- te estaré esperando

Darien la toma por la cintura- te prometo que no tardaré -se besan

Liam no había despegado la mirada de la pareja, Richard se dio cuenta de eso, aunque estuviera hablando con Amy

Bien chicas vamos –dice Serena

Serena comienza a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, las demás chicas la seguían ubicándose de a una al lado de Serena, quedando al medio de todas.

Darien y los demás observaban como Serena caminaba con la gracia de una reina.

Veo que tu esposa es el líder indiscutible de ese grupo ¿verdad Darien?

Darien y Richard se miran y ríen

Si supiera que ella es el líder del universo –pensó Darien, dirigiéndose a Armand- sí, es verdad

Hola Darien –dice un chico acercándose a los demás

Hola Joseph, ¿cómo estas?

Bien gracias, oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Sí claro

Una de las chicas que estaba recién contigo, era Michiru Kaio. La violinista?

Sí, así es

Ósea que el chico guapo que estaba con ella es Haruka Tenou el corredor de autos? –dijo entusiasmada una chica que acababa de integrarse al grupo

Sí Elisa, era él –le dice Darien a la recién llegada

No puedo creerlo, y no le pedí un autógrafo a ninguno –se lamento Armand

Y como los conociste Darien? –volvió a preguntar Joseph

La verdad es que ellos son amigos de Serena –contesto Darien

Quién es Serena? –pregunto Elisa

La esposa de Darien, mira –dice Liam apuntando a las chicas- es la rubia de vestido blanco, la que va al medio

ESA ES TU ESPOSA?! –pregunta Joseph

Sí ¿por que? –contesta Darien medio irritado

Por que.. , bueno es verdad que tienes buena pinta. . . pero de ahí a casarte con esa tremenda mujer, uf. . . –contesta Joseph

Y eso a ti que te importa –dice Darien molesto y dándose la vuelta- me voy, Liam acompáñame

Está bien –contesto Liam muy serio

Bien Serena, el jeep es para ti y el auto para mí –indica Haruka

OK, Rei, Amy, Lita y Mina vienen conmigo

OK

Cada una sube al auto que le corresponde, Haruka es la primera en salir seguida de cerca por Serena

**En la habitación de Darien**

Pasa Liam –dice Darien

Que pasa Darien? –pregunta Liam entrando en la habitación- Bueno es obvio que quieres hablar de Serena

No hay mucho que decir, no crees?

Que quieres que te diga Darien? Simplemente jamás me imagine que tu esposa sería esa belleza

Tienes razón –relajándose un poco- lo siento Liam tu no tienes la culpa, en realidad no sé por que actúo de esta manera, jamás había sentido celos

Tampoco es tu culpa, si mi esposa fuera como ella, que cada vez que conoce a alguien este queda embobado o enamorado de ella, no te quepa la menor duda de que andaría hecho un demonio de tasmania espantando pretendientes, aunque pensándolo bien creo que cuando uno ama de verdad es inevitable que por lo menos alguna vez sientas celos, sea como sea la persona amada

Tienes razón –sonriendo- debo confesarte que Serena no era tan hermosa como está ahora, era bella sí, pero como aún era una niña no se notaba tanto, así y todo Haruka se entusiasmó con ella aunque estaba con Michiru, lo mismo paso con un cantante, no sé si lo conoces se llamaba Seiya Kou del grupo Three Light

Claro que lo conozco, no me digas que. . .

Sí, él y Serena fueron compañeros en la secundaria, durante ese tiempo yo tuve que hacer un viaje, como era de esperar en mi ausencia ese tipo le pidió con estas palabras "déjame reemplazar a Darien", para mi suerte Serena lo rechazó y espero a que yo regresara

Y cuando regresaste, supongo que le pediste que se casara contigo

Sí, después de tres meses nos casamos y seis meses después me vine para acá

No puedo creerlo, ósea que tú abusas de tu suerte o confías demasiado en ella

A que te refieres?

Que pese a todo lo que han pasado como pareja, a todas las pruebas que ella haya pasado, tu insistes en dejarla sola, no has pensado que ella también es un ser humano, tal vez te ama tanto que no tiene valor para pedirte que te quedes a su lado y no la vuelvas a dejar sola, solo para no ser un obstáculo para ti

Darien se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Liam, recordó el momento en que revivió gracias a Serena, recordó la promesa de no dejarla nunca más sola, sin embargo él de nuevo se había marchado y ni siquiera le pregunto su opinión.

Darien sin decir nada tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

Si ella fuera mía, jamás le haría eso Darien –dijo Liam casi en un suspiro

**Mientras tanto las chicas ya habían llegado a su casa**

Has mejorado mucho Serena, no pude dejarte atrás

Tengo un excelente maestro

Chicas, que bueno que han llegado, síganme –les dijo Luna

Luna bajo al subterráneo, donde estaba Artemis y un complejo estudio con modernos computadores, todos funcionando igual que el cuartel general

Y esto? –pregunto Serena mirando hacia todos lados

Es una copia del cuartel general, pedí los computadores y ahora cuando llegamos preparamos todo con Amy y Luna –respondió Setsuna

Excelente, así podemos saber los movimientos del enemigo

Así es Hotaru -sentándose en uno de los computadores- miren esto

Amy comenzó a escribir y en la pantalla iban apareciendo distintas imágenes, finalmente apareció una imagen satelital de la tierra donde se podía observar una especie de nave que comenzaba a traspasar la atmósfera

Ahí están, nuestra inesperada visita ya ha llegado

Todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio observando a la nave

Luna. . .-dijo Serena mirando fijamente el monitor

Que? –respondió Luna sin quitar la mirada del monitor

Cada vez que aparece un enemigo ataca Tokio

Así es, pero que hay con eso? –dijo Luna Mirando a Serena

En mi última batalla contra el caos galáctico, me quedó claro que las sombras siempre buscaran la luz, y la luz siempre atraerá a la sombra

Ahora todas se habían volteado para ver a Serena

Eso significa –prosiguió Serena- que este enemigo no debe ser diferente, ósea que sin importar donde este, si libero un poco de mi energía de manera que él la detecte podré guiarlo donde yo quiera

De esa manera podríamos sacarlo de la ciudad –dijo Rei

Claro, podríamos llevarlo a algún lugar desierto donde no provoquemos daños a terceros –agregó Michiru

Bien pensado Serena, eso nos da una ventaja sobre el enemigo –hablo Luna muy entusiasmada

Creo que deberíamos probar, no creen? –intervino Artemis

Sí, yo liberaré poco a poco mi energía –dijo Haruka

Yo también, así nos turnaremos para no agotarnos y poder recuperar la energía perdida

Me parece bien Lita, si mi teoría es correcta pensaremos donde llevarnos al enemigo en caso de tener que pelear

No te preocupes por eso Serena, yo me encargaré de buscar un lugar adecuado para la batalla

Está bien, confío en ti Luna

Serena y las demás subieron, Luna y Artemis se quedaron en el cuartel

Nuestra princesa ha aprendido muy bien a ser una sailor responsable

Es cierto Artemis, no por nada es la sailor más poderosa del universo

Tienes razón

**

* * *

**

Sin saber que eran observados, la nave extraterrestre ya había cruzado la atmósfera, ahora se encontraba dentro de la tierra.

Señor, ya hemos llegado –dijo Celis haciendo una reverencia

Muy bien, ahora salgan y busquen a esa sailor

Sí Señor

Celis salió de la habitación y entró a otra donde había cinco hombres más.

Bien, nuestro señor dice que ya podemos bajar –dijo Celis dirigiéndose a los demás

Los cinco hombres estaban reunidos el rededor de una mesa, hablando, sin prestar atención a lo que decía Celis.

Oigan me escuchan? -Celis se acercó a los demás y ve un objeto raro sobre la mesa- ¿qué es eso?

Esto es un mapa de este planeta –dijo uno de los hombres que ahí estaban, el cual sostenía el mapa en su mano

De donde lo sacaron? –pregunto Celis

Lo trajo Labrim -mirando al hombre que tenia el mapa

Lo que pasa es que baje apenas entramos a este planeta y traje esto para que podamos ver donde buscar

Puede que sirva para ubicarnos, déjame ver si puedo averiguar como se ocupa

Oye y eso que es? –pregunto otro de los presentes

Esto –dijo Labrim- unos niños estaban jugando con esto, creo que se llaman dardos, se lanzan contra algo, como una tabla, con esta punta apuntando a ese algo y si lo lanzas bien este debe quedar pegado

Ah, y para que lo trajiste

Jajaja es que se me ocurrió pegar el mapa en alguna parte y lanzar estos dardos para ver el lugar que nos tocaría revisar, entiendes Xeros?

Sí, claro – respondió Xeros con una gota en la cabeza- oye Seichi ¿qué opinas?

Es una buena idea de esa manera no habrá discusiones

Yo también estoy de acuerdo, que opinas tú Yakard? –dijo Torkin

Yo opino –dijo Yarkard- que todos ustedes son unos imbeciles. . . -silencio- acaso no sienten esa extraña energía?

Yo sí la siento, debe ser ella –dijo Celis cerrando sus ojos

Sí solo puede ser ella –concluyo Yakard mirando el mapa- si no me equivoco esta energía proviene de este lugar -clavando un dardo sobre el mapa

Aquí dice North American –leía Xeros en el mapa

Bien, debemos dirigirnos a ese lugar –ordeno Celis

Seguro que cuando estemos halla podremos localizar mejor esa energía –dijo Torkin

Y entonces podremos atacar, ya tengo curiosidad de ver a esa sailor

Creo que todos tenemos curiosidad Seichi, todos queremos conocer a nuestra futura señora

* * *

Ya ese fue el Capitulo 3 , el cap 4 no tardara en llegar porke ya lo tengo listo, ahora los saludines

**Ines**. No te preocupes yo adoro a Darien, pero si lo pondre celoso. Muchas gracias por tu coment y espero ke el fic te siga gustando

**Isis Janet.** Tratare de divagar menos, pero del capitulo 5 en adelante, por ke los otros ya los tengo listos. Gracias

**Usako Suyi. **La miel del reencuentro ya llegará, espero ke te guste este cap, y gracias y bienvenido sean los comentarios y sugerencias

**MarieSerena.** Gracias por el reviews, ojala se alcancen las espectativas trataré de subir más seguidos los capitulos

**Alejandra.** Ni yo se lo ke pasara con Liam, pero me encanta poner celoso a Darien, así kien sabe ke puede pasar

Eso sería Saludos a todas y gracias a todas las lectoras anonimas.

Besos

Misao


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"_**Sueños"**_

"_**El príncipe de las tinieblas vendrá por ti, lo desees o no"**_

Mientras el enemigo avanzaba hacia las chicas, estas se preparaban para salir, Haruka y Lita se estaban turnando para liberar su energía, aún no sabían que su plan estaba dando resultado

**En la habitación de Mina**

Amy donde quedaste con Richard?

En la misma disco a la que van ustedes Rei

Y no sabes sí irán sus guapos compañeros?

No lo sé Mina

Que se van a poner chicas?

No lo sé Lita, oigan Serena no irá?

Como crees Rei –intervino Mina con ojos maliciosos- ella se quedará con Darien, después de tanto tiempo separados…

Mina, por que siempre sales con esas cosas?

Por que Mina Aino siempre tiene la razón jajá jajá

Todas con una gota en la cabeza

Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna estaban en la habitación de Michiru arreglándose, Haruka se encontraba en el gran salón de la entrada cuando entro Darien.

Hola Darien –sin mucho énfasis

Hola Haruka, como estas? –pregunto con recelo

Aquí esperando que las chicas bajen para salir

Ah. . . me alegra encontrarte solo, a ver si así me dices que pasa

Acaso Serena no te dijo nada?

No, apareció un nuevo enemigo ¿verdad?

Así es, pero no tienes de que preocuparte nuestra princesa ya lo tiene todo controlado

Como va eso, explícate

Haruka le contó a Darien con todos los detalles la actitud de Serena desde que le informaron del nuevo enemigo, las decisiones que tomo y las ordenes que había dado, Darien escucho con atención todo lo que Haruka le decía y estaba sorprendido al escuchar aquel relato.

Definitivamente mi Serena ya no es la misma que deje en Tokio –pensó Darien

. . . y eso es todo

Pero hay algo que no entiendo, por que vinieron hasta acá?

Si no lo sabes, entonces pregúntaselo a Serena –dice molesto y se da la vuelta para marcharse

Haruka –molesto también

Haruka se voltea

Te agradezco que cuides de Serena en mi ausencia, pero no quiero que vuelvas a gritarle de la manera en que lo hiciste hoy

Te molesta que le grite? –caminando hacia Darien- Pues a mí me molesta que seas tan idiota Darien

Que té pasa Haruka?

Pasa que no soporto la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Serena, cada vez que tú te vas, si estamos aquí es porque te vino a buscar y tú estúpidamente preguntas por que estamos aquí

No te permito que me hables así

No me interesa si me lo permites

Que té molesta ¿ qué Serena sea mía y no tuya?

Haruka estaba a punto de responder cuando. . .

Darien –dice Serena bajando la escalera- cuando llegaste?

Darien y Haruka se miraban con rencor Serena llegó al lado de Darien y este cambio su mirada por esa mirada que cautivo a Serena desde el primer momento, esa mirada sensual que la dejaba totalmente indefensa, Darien puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Serena y la otra la paso por su cintura atrayéndola hasta que su cuerpo quedó pegado al de él, entonces la besó ante la mirada asesina de Haruka, cuando dejaron de besarse ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Darien y este la abrazo y dirigió su mirada a Haruka

Haruka, Michiru dice que subas a su habitación

Harukale sonríe y pone su mano en el mentón de Serena, se acerca y besa su mejilla muy cerca de su boca- entonces subiré

Bien, luego nos vemos –dice una ruborizada Serena

Haruka se va dejando la sangre de Darien hirviendo por los celos

Darien!!

eh?

Que té pasa por que miras así a Haruka?

Me molesta que se tome esas libertades contigo

Darien -acariciando su mejilla- por que té molesta si sabes que Haruka siempre ha sido así conmigo

No me gusta, no soporto verlo cerca de ti, me dan unos. . . -se calla y desvía su mirada

Te dan unos celos terribles?

Darien no responde y sigue mirando hacia la nada

Eres un tonto –riendo- que cosas piensas, si Haruka tiene a Michiru y yo te tengo a ti

Serena sonríe y toma a Darien de la mano, para subir la escalera hasta su habitación, después de entrar Serena se dirigió al balcón mientras Darien se sacaba su chaqueta y observaba la habitación

Dariendeja su chaqueta sobre la cama- que hermosa habitación -se dirige hacia Serena

Sí -aún riendo- Setsuna la escogió para mí

Darienla abraza por atrás, aún un poco molesto- ya deja de reírte, lo que pasa es que tu nunca te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor –riendo- por que eres una cabeza de chorlito

Serena se voltea al instante- Darien, por que me dices eso, eres eres -riendo- eres un hombre repugnante, perdón, eres el segundo hombre repugnante

Así que soy un hombre repúgnate –le dice tomándola por la cintura

Sí, lo eres

Darien se acerca y le susurra al oído- apuesto a que te gusta estar con este hombre repugnante?

Mmm... sí, a veces

A sí? -Tomándola en brazos entra a la habitación y la lanza sobre la cama, luego se sube sobre ella y le toma las manos dejándola inmovilizada, acerca su boca a la de ella y rozan sus labios, para luego susurrarle de nuevo al oído- té apuesto que disfrutas con lo que te hace este hombre repugnante?

Serena lo mira y le contestacon una sonrisa seductora- depende de lo que haga

Darien comenzó a besar su cuello con calma y delicadeza, con una suavidad que provoco en Serena una exquisita sensación, su piel se erizo y se entrego por completo a esas deliciosas caricias, sin embargo Darien se detuvo para observar a Serena

Algo así?

Esta bien –sonriendo- me encanta, me fascina tener a este hombre repugnante

Vez, gané la apuesta –con Serena aún inmovilizada

Si, ya estas contento? Ahora porque no sigues con lo que estabas haciendo?

OK -acercándose a los labios de Serena- después de todo a mí me encanta estar contigo, cabeza de chorlito

Darien besó apasionadamente a Serena, que seguía inmovilizada, pero no le importaba sucumbir a las caricias, al calor y a la pasión de Darien, sentir su cuerpo sobre ella, sentir los latidos de su corazón como si fueran los de ella, sentir sus labios de fuego deslizarse por su cuello hasta su hombro. Darien soltó las manos de Serena para poder desnudar su hombro y seguir besándola, la suave piel de Serena su aroma, enloquecían a Darien, quien intensificaba sus besos y luchaba por quitar el molesto vestido. Serena lo ayudo a deshacerse de su ropa y se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama, Darien recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Serena para luego comenzar a besarla desde la punta de los pies, subiendo por sus piernas, se detuvo un momento en sus muslos produciendo en Serena un gran placer dejando escapar gemidos que excitaban aún más a Darien, quien siguió su camino hasta llegar al clítoris de su esposa, la cual arqueaba su espalda al recibir las corrientes eléctricas que ocasionaba el juego de la lengua de su esposo. Darien siguió su recorrido hasta sus pechos, donde devoro uno de sus pezones mientras que su mano acariciaba el otro

Por favor . . . solo hazlo –pidió Serena con un hilo de voz

Darien con un sonrisa y una mirada seductora llena de lujuria- eso lo decido yo

La besa, casi es un roce de sus labios con los de ella, Serena deja escapar un gemido que mezcla la excitación con la impaciencia, Darien solo sonríe al verla, entonces Serena hábilmente logra voltearlo y queda a horcajadas sobre él y en un acto desesperado abre la camisa que aún lleva puesta de un tirón, logrando por fin acariciar el bien torneado pecho y abdomen de su príncipe, probando su piel.

Mientras lo saboreaba sus manos desabrochaban su pantalón, cuando lo consiguió se detuvo para deshacerse de ellos dejando al descubierto el miembro excitado de Darien, el cual tomo con sus manos y lo comenzó a acariciar, para después introducirlo en su boca una y otra vez. Darien gemía de placer, las caricias de Serena lo estaban llevando al limite, detuvo a Serena y la llevo hasta él, volteo para quedar sobre ella y se introdujo en ella con una envestida fuerte que provocó un gemido en ambos, las envestidas eran precisas y cada vez más rápidas, la sincronización era perfecta, los gemidos más fuertes, el sudor por sus cuerpos mayor, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Mientras Darien y Serena seguían sumergidos en su submundo, las chicas ya iban camino a la disco donde se reunirían con Richard. Esta vez Lita conducía el jeep y Amy, Mina y Rei iban con ella.

Richard está muy guapo ¿no crees Amy?

Sí, ósea -ruborizada- no molestes Mina

Vamos Amy no te avergüences de tus sentimientos, deberías imitar a Serena –dijo Rei riendo al igual que las demás

Sí Amy, recuerdas a Serena antes de casarse –le pregunto Lita mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor

Recuerdas que además de ser un desastre en casi todo, jamás se avergonzó de decir lo mucho que amaba a Darien? –dijo Mina

Si lo recuerdo, pero no pueden comparar mi personalidad con la de ella

Es cierto Amy, pero lo que queremos es que no te apenes de sentir lo que sientes por Richard –le dijo Rei volteando para verla ya que ella iba en el asiento del copiloto

Nosotras sabemos que lo quieres mucho y estamos seguras que él siente lo mismo por ti

No lo creo Mina

Es cierto Amy, lo que pasa es que ninguno se atreve a decir nada, deberías armarte del mismo valor con el que combates a los enemigos y decírselo

Estoy de acuerdo con Lita, Amy ¿no crees que seria estupendo tener a Richard y saber que después de una cruenta batalla él estará esperándote para entregarte todo ese amor que defendemos? –le dijo Rei

Piénsalo Amy, nada pierdes con solo pensarlo –concluyo Mina

Las chicas tienen razón, pero no sé si consiga vencer mi propia timidez –pensó Amy

Amy ¿crees que vendrá ese chico guapo, Armand? –cambió el tema Mina

A mí me gusta el más alto, Erick –dijo sonriendo Lita

No lo sé, chicas -dijo riendo Amy

Miren, ya hemos llegado –intervino Rei

Richard y sus compañeros esperaban la llegada de las chicas

A que hora quedaste con ellas Richard?

Tranquilízate Erick, ahí vienen llegando

Todos se voltearon para ver mientras ellas se estacionaban

Que bien conoceré a Michiru Kaio

Ándate con cuidado Joseph, que Haruka es muy celoso –advirtió Richard

Aún no puedo creer que Darien se relacione con gente tan famosa – dijo sorprendido Armand

Bueno en realidad no son solo ellas –dijo Richard- por ejemplo recuerdan el reportaje que leímos sobre esa científica muy famosa, recuerdan su nombre

Sí, yo lo recuerdo, ella es muy joven y también es japonesa, creo que se llamaba Setsuna Meio

Así es Liam, Setsuna es la mayor del grupo, no la recuerdan

No lo puedo creer –Erick miraba a Richard con cara de asombro

y así son todas Amy. . .-prosiguió Richard

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu –molestaron todos

Yaa –sonrojado- dejen de molestar, como iba diciendo Amy es la chica con el CI más alto de Japón, Rei es sacerdotisa de un templo, Hotaru es la hija del famoso doctor Tomoe. . .

de laboratorios Tomoe?

Sí Armand, Lita es una excelente patinadora en hielo, además de cocinar muy bien y Mina. . .

Mina es la más hermosa de todas

Claro Mina –sorprendido pero divertido a la vez- tienes la belleza de la diosa Venus del amor

Todos ríen y Amy se acerca a Richard

Disculpa la demora, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

Claro que no –respondió Richard tomándola de la mano- no te preocupes, ahora entremos

Entraron al lugar y se acomodaron en una de las mesas cercanas a la pista

Señorita Michiru, es un honor conocerla –dijo cortésmente Joseph

Joseph se sentó a un lado de Michiru, al otro lado estaba Haruka, a quien no le hacia gracia este admirador. Joseph estaba muy nervioso, pensaba en lo hermosa que se veía, pero cada vez que la miraba se encontraba con la mirada de Haruka.

Al contrario, es un honor para mí tener un admirador tan guapo

Joseph se sonrojo, mientras Michiru reía coquetamente

Haruka molesto, toma la mano de Michiru- vamos a bailar

Oye Joseph. . . DESPIRTA –le grita Armand agitando su mano al frente de su cara

Ah? –contesta Joseph totalmente idiotizado

Ya te lo advirtieron amigo –le vuelve hablar Armand

Sí Joseph, Michiru es muy tierna y refinada, pero está con Haruka y digamos que el no es un fiel amante de la conversación y la paz –le dice Mina

Es tremendamente celoso. . . –agrega Rei

Y muy fuerte –concluye Lita

Ya entendí, gracias –contesta tristemente Joseph

Ya no estés así, mejor vamos a bailar –dice Armand poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a Mina- me acompañas preciosa?

Mina ruborizada y dominándose para no babear- claro, vamos

Así comenzaron a salir a bailar, Erick saco a Lita, Joseph a Hotaru, Rei con Liam y Setsuna salió con un tipo que estaba en la mesa del lado. Richard y Amy se quedaron sentados conversando, como el ruido de la música no los dejaba escucharse, salieron a la terraza

Me alegro mucho que te vaya bien Richard

Gracias. . . Amy ¿quien es el nuevo enemigo?

Aún no lo sabemos

Richard se acerca a Amy y con sus manos la tomo suavemente de la cara para verla directamente a los ojos, ella creía que su corazón escaparía de su pecho, tenia a Richard tan cerca y casi no podía contener sus ganas de besarlo, él fijo sus ojos en los bellos ojos azules de Amy, sentía miedo, miedo de que le ocurriera algo.

Cuídate mucho, por favor

No te preocupes –contesta Amy sonriéndole

Claro –Richard le devuelve la sonrisa

Luego él retrocedió un paso y cuando iba a darle la espalda Amy lo tomo de un brazo con fuerza y le miro como si estuviera a punto de soltar las amarras que la tenían aprisionada y ahogada

Richard yo. . .

Richard la miro fijamente a los ojos, era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en Amy

lo que pasa. . . es que. . . -Amy no encontraba las palabras, clavo sus ojos en los de Richard, se acerco lentamente y lo beso con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión

Richard respondió de igual manera a ese anhelado beso. Después de separarse ambos sonrieron

Bueno eso. . . –fue lo único que pudo decir Amy

Te quiero Amy –abrazándola con fuerza- por eso no quiero que nada te ocurra

Lo sé, yo también te quiero y no quisiera separarme de ti, pero ya sabes cual es mi misión

Es que no me acostumbro, si tan solo pudiera ayudarte

Ahora no importa - separándose un poco y mirándolo- tan solo olvidémoslo por un momento y quédate conmigo

Richard la abrazo y se besaron nuevamente. Las chicas seguían bailando muy entretenidas, a veces se sentaban para descansar, todos vieron a Amy y Richard y estaban muy contentos por ellos.

**En casa, Serena descansaba sobre el pecho de Darien, quien le acariciaba el cabello. Por fin tenía a su princesa con él, no había nada más gratificante , que tener a la dueña de su corazón entre sus brazos.**

Por que no me contaste el sueño que tuviste? –pregunto Darien

Ya lo sabes, no quería preocuparte mi amor

No lo has vuelto a tener?

No… oye?

Que

Tu amigo, Liam, encontró a la mujer que buscaba?

Sí

Y como le fue?

Mal, ella ya estaba casada

OH, que pena parece que es un buen chico, y esa mujer debe querer mucho a su esposo

No lo sé, eso dímelo tú -Serena levanto su cabeza y lo mira- me quieres mucho?

Mentiroso –dice sorprendida- no te creo

Se prendo de ti en el aeropuerto

Pero si yo no hice nada

Nada? Ya

Oye que té pasa?

Si no fueras tan simpática y dulce con todos esto no pasaría, y respóndeme ¿me quieres mucho?

Claro que te quiero mucho y lo sabes –contesta molesta mientras se sienta- pero yo no ando coqueteando con todos, si es a eso a lo que te refieres

No si tu nunca coqueteas con nadie –contesta Darien irónico

Que tonto eres. . .

Darien se levanta un poco y la toma de la cintura tirandola hacia él, voltea y queda sobre ella- reconozco que me molesta que seas tan coqueta, pero ya te casaste conmigo, y eso implica que nadie podrá separarte de mí

Y quien te dijo que quiero separarme de ti? –pregunto sonriendo

Nadie, solo decía por si acaso

Riendo y tomándolo de la cara- ven aquí tonto

Se besan y comienza todo otra vez.

* * *

Ya hemos llegado, aquí esa energía se siente muy fuerte –dijo Xeros

Ubíquenla, Celis dirígenos a ella –indico Yakard

Ya estamos en rumbo –contesto Celis

Que bien ya falta poco –comento entusiasmado Seichi

**

* * *

**

La hora había avanzado muy deprisa y el grupo ya se estaba separando

Ya nos vamos

Mañana te voy a buscar temprano –le dijo al oído Richard a Amy

OK -se besan

Mina se coloca junto a la pareja y los abraza- lamento interrumpir pero nos vamos Amy

Amy y Richard estaban rojos a más no poder, los demás reían, Armand se acerca a Mina y le dice

Eres tremenda

Lo sé –contesta Mina guiñándole un ojo

Luego las chicas se fueron, Haruka salió primero y Lita la seguía, aunque con mucha dificultad

Que bien Amy ¡¡por fin!!- celebró Mina

Gracias chicas –sonrojada- no creen que es muy lindo

Hacen una pareja estupenda, ahora yo voy a conquistar el corazón de Armand, es tan guapo -Armand era un poco más bajo que Darien, tenía el cabello castaño claro y largo, y sus ojos eran de color miel

A mí me gusta Erick, es alto, guapo y se parece. . .

Al chico que me rompió el corazón –dijeron todas

Ya Lita

Y tu Rei no te gusta Liam

No yo me quedo con Nicolás, además Liam me pregunto por Serena y cuando le dije que estaba con Darien en casa, pareció, no sé

Deprimido? –dijo Mina

Estaba algo raro, creen que le guste Serena –pregunto Lita

No, él es amigo de Darien

Eso no tiene nada que ver Amy, yo. . .

Mina fue interrumpida por que el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar

Chicas deténganse en el siguiente cruce, ahí las estamos esperando

Que pasa Michiru?

Nuestras visitas ya llegaron

Ya reunidas

Increíble, no puedo sentir su presencia –dijo Setsuna

Aún se siente muy débil

Es cierto Michiru, apenas puedo sentirla, pero está –dijo Rei

Nosotras no sentimos nada –dijeron Lita y Mina

Lo tengo

Todas se acercan a Amy que estaba con su computadora

Se siente débil, por que recién están en California, pero se están acercando

Debemos avisarle a Serena –dijo Haruka

No, porque mejor no esperamos hasta mañana –propuso Hotaru

Si , no creo que sea conveniente interrumpirla ahora –apoyo Rei

Después de todo, a pasado mucho tiempo, deben ponerse al día ¿no creen? –agregó con suspicacia Mina

No entiendo

Yo te explico

Haruka toma del brazo a Hotaru y la puso detrás de él- ni se te ocurra Mina

Tápale los oídos y tú cállate –la recrimino Setsuna

Ubícate Mina, ella aún es una niña –agregó Michiru

Es cierto Mina, ella aún es muy pequeña –las apoyo Lita

aaaaah, no se referirán a lo que hacen mamá Michiru y papá Haruka cuando están solos?

HOTARU!! –dijeron Haruka y Michiru

Exacto –afirmo Mina riendo

Todas ríen, Haruka subió a Hotaru al auto, estaba tan rojo como Michiru quien también subió al auto

No le veo la gracia –dijo Haruka con cara de pocos amigos- Lita deja de emitir energía, mañana hablamos en el desayuno

Ya vámonos –dijo riendo Setsuna

A la mañana siguiente, Amy se levanto muy temprano para esperar a Richard, que ciertamente llego bastante temprano, como había una reunión esa mañana se quedaron en el jardín mientras aparecían los demás

Buenos días Richard –saludaron Lita y Rei

Buenos días, como han amanecido

Muy bien, gracias –contesto Lita acomodándose en una silla

Hola –saludo Haruka

Las tres se miraron y no pudieron contener la risa

Que graciosas

Hola. . .-saludo Michiru

Mejor vámonos –dijo Haruka tomando el brazo de Michiru

Por que se van? –preguntaron Setsuna y Hotaru que venían llegando

Mejor no preguntes –les advirtió Rei

Hola Richard, has venido solo? –pregunto entusiasmada Mina

Sí, ¿por qué?

No por nada –visiblemente desilusionada- té quedas a desayunar?

Sí, Amy me invito

Entonces iré a prepararlo –dijo Lita mientras se ponía de pie

Yo iré a despertar a Serena

No Mina

Calma Rei, yo solo quiero que nos prepare esos deliciosos panqueques -comienza a caminar- ya regreso

Serena, quien ya se había levantado, estaba sentada en su tocador, frente al espejo, se volteo y observo a Darien que seguía dormido, suspiro y se miro fijamente en el espejo

Que fue ese sueño, por que soñé eso

Serena apoyo la cabeza en sus manos, cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar su sueño

Serenity, hija por favor debes entender que ese es tu destino –la Reina Serenity trataba de explicarle a su hija

No –llorando- me niego a aceptarlo

No puedes negarte –acongojada- sabes perfectamente bien cuales son las leyes y tú ya has desobedecido una de ellas

No pienso casarme con alguien a quien no amo mamá

Tu compromiso con Darkness fue decidido antes de que tú nacieras

Pero yo amo a Endimión

Ya basta –grito molesta- sabes que no puedes enamorarte de un terrícola, ni siquiera deberías visitar ese planeta –triste- deja de llorar, no puedes cambiar tu destino

Que injusta eres. . .

Serenity sale corriendo de la habitación, corre hacia uno de los jardines, al llegar ahí se detiene para observar la tierra, ese lugar tenia la mejor vista de aquel hermoso planeta

Endimión. . .-susurro Serenity mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla

Princesa Serenity –llamó un hombre

Serenity se seca las lagrimas y voltea, ve una sombra que está observándola y comienza a acercarse lentamente- quien eres?

Perdóneme si la asuste, soy el príncipe Darkness

**Fin del sueño**

Serena

Serenase sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Darien, se volteo para verlo, él estaba sentado en la cama y la miraba extrañado, ella sonríe para calmarlo- ya despertaste

Sí -observándola mientras caminaba hacia él- te levantaste tan temprano

Y eso que tiene? –le dice sentándose a su lado

Nada –sonriendo- pero es raro que te levantes tan temprano sin que te tenga que tirar de la cama

Darien -haciéndose la ofendida- que hablador eres –resignada- no importa -mirándolo a los ojos- dormiste bien?

Como un bebe –le responde abrazándola para luego besarla

Serena sesepara de él y acariciando su cara- levántate, recuerda que hay un enemigo que investigar

Tienes razón –levantándose- me voy a dar un baño, espérame sí? –le da un dulce beso antes de irse al baño

OK, no tardes -se sienta de nuevo frente a su tocador

Serena, estas despierta? –dice Mina mientras golpea la puerta

Pasa Mina

Mina entra y cierra la puerta- ya estas levantada?

Siiii, que tiene eso de raro?

Nada, pero es raro que te levantes tan temprano sin que Darien te tire de la cama

Ya

Desde el baño se escucha la risa de Darien que podía escuchar la conversación

Darien se está levantando?

Sí -mirando a Mina- pasa algo?

Anoche pudimos sentir a nuestro visitante muy cerca, vamos a discutir el asunto en el desayuno

Por eso me venias a buscar

No, en realidad quiero que prepares esos ricos panqueques para el desayuno ¿di que sí, por favor?

Está bien –acercándose a Mina- bajare enseguida para prepararlos

Gracias Serena –abrazándola, luego la mira con picardía- y dime amiga, que tal estuvo esa noche de reencuentro?

Mina. . .-contesta Serena sonrojada

Excelente –se escucha a Darien gritándole a Mina

Las dos chicas sé quedaron estáticas al escuchar aquel comentario, Serena se puso como tomate, mientras Mina reía a carcajadas

Bien Serena –riendo- nos vemos abajo

Esta bien

Serena ordeno la habitación mientras Darien se alistaba, cuando ya estuvo listo salieron de la habitación para reunirse con los demás

Mina espero que no hayas sido impertinente

Claro que no Rei, además Serena ya estaba levantada y Darien se estaba levantando

Entonces ya bajan?

Sí Haruka

Perdón, pero dijiste que Serena ya estaba levantada? –Pregunto Amy algo sorprendida

Sí

No mientas, eso es imposible

No seas así Rei, Serena ha cambiado mucho

Luna tiene razón –defendió Michiru

Pero una cosa es cambio y otra muy distinta es un milagro –dijo divertida Rei

Ya cállense que ahí viene –dijo Hotaru

Serena y Darien bajaban la escalera conversando muy animados

Buenos días chicas –saludo Serena muy animada

Buenos días princesa –dijo Haruka acercándose

Cuantas veces te debo decir que no me digas princesa, me llamo Serena

Para mí eres mi princesa –contesto riendo y tomándole la mano

Haruka iba a besar la mano de Serena, pero Darien se adelanto a sacarla

Pero a ella le gusta que la llamen Serena

Los dos se quedaron mirando y parecía que salieran chispitas del choque de sus miradas, las chicas no entendían que pasaba ya que ninguna sabia de la discusión del día anterior, para suerte de Haruka, Michiru estaba en la cocina. Serena se limito a soltar a Darien y mirarlos con reproche, luego les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la cocina.

De que quieres los panque. . . –Serena se detuvo en seco y fijo su mirada en el jardín, palideció al ver la figura que podía distinguir junto a las rosas- esa silueta

Se dirigió a la ventana para tratar de ver mejor aquella silueta, que a su vez avanzaba hacia ella, estaba segura que era la misma persona de su sueño.

Cuando ya estaba más cerca, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su casa e iba vestida con su traje de princesa, no había nadie más que esa persona a su alrededor, observo con cuidado todo su entorno y pudo identificar el lugar, era uno de los jardines del palacio del Milenio de Plata, ella no comprendía como había llegado hasta ese lugar, alzo su vista y vio a un hombre alto de larga cabellera negra, la piel blanca y unos ojos azules, más azules que el propio mar, unos ojos penetrantes y misteriosos que desconcertaron a Serena.

El se acerca a Serena, se inclino ante ella y beso su mano, luego se puso de pie y poso nuevamente sus ojos en los de Serena

Eres. . . Darkness? –pregunto tímidamente

Me alegra saber que mi hermosa princesa de la Luna, aún me recuerda, a pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado –contesto Darkness sonriendo

Que habrá sucedido en el pasado? –pensó, luego se dirigió a Darkness- Por que estas aquí? Por que eres tú el que atravesó nuestras barreras ¿verdad?

Así es princesa, o debo decir Sailor Moon, conocida en todo el universo como la sailor más poderosa -ríe y toma del mentón a Serena- como sea, tú eres la razón por la cual estoy aquí -él se acerco más a Serena, casi podía besarla- vine por ti. . .

* * *

Espero les alla gustado este capitulo, agradesco a todas las ke se dieron el tiempo de escribir reviews, muchas muchas gracias.

**Inesdechiba. **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de hecho me quede pensando en una visita de Seiya (no sería malo jijiji) no será mucho para Darien? mmm pero lo tendre en cuenta, Haruka creo ke lo tome como hombre, es ke la verdad es ke este fic lo escribi el año 2002 , pero nunca me anime a publicarlo y ahora solo hago algunas modificaciones sobre la marcha cuando lo paso al compu. Bueno eso y de verdad gracias por tu apoyo

**Moon Maniac.** Que bueno saber que no soy la única que soñó con ver a nuestro adorado Darien celoso jajaja, gracias por tu comentario y espero te siga gustando el fic.

**Pamela. **Perdonnnnnn por no decirte, ni contarte antes, efectivamente soy la mamá de Renatito, pero fue un día X ke se me ocurrio subir este fic y la verdad es que mucho tiempo no he tenido, tampoco te he visto en msn por eso no te pude avisar sorry, en todo caso se agradecerian mucho mucho tus consejos, como le conte a Ines este fic lo escribi el 2002 por eso tiene un monton de errores, pero solo por ser el primero se perdona (con los hijos pasa lo mismo jeje se mejora sobre la marcha) de todas maneras espero tus comentarios y criticas. Besitos Panchi

**Suyi**. Espero que te encuentres mejor de tu resfrio, como siempre gracias por tus reviews y ojala te haua gustado este capitulo

**Isis Janet**. Las dudas se iran aclarando de a poco, y el que serena se vuelva mala solo dependera de Darien, por que a diferencia del anime y varios fic ke he leido, aqui Darien será protagonista. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

Bueno eso sería , ah para las fan de Haruka y Michiru haré algo para ke Mich no se sienta tan abandonada, despúes de todo ami tb me gusta mucho esa pareja.

Besitos para todos los lectores y dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry por la demora, las explicaciones estarán al final del chap. Espero les guste

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5

"_**Compromiso"**_

"_**El cumplimiento del deber no siempre está de acuerdo con el corazón de una mujer…"**_

**En la habitación de Serena**

- Permiso Darien – entrando a la habitación y dirigiéndose a este que se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la cama- como está Serena? – pregunta Rei, con visible preocupación en su voz

- Aún no despierta, sinceramente no sé que le pudo pasar, la examine y no pude advertir ninguna anomalía

- No lo sé, pero justo en el momento en que Serena se desmayo pude sentir una extraña energía a su alrededor

- Quieres decir que pudo ser el enemigo? – girando para ver a Rei

- No estoy segura… por cierto abajo están tus compañeros, quieren saber como está Serena, Richard les contó lo sucedido

- Ya… - se queda observando a Serena y piensa en que le habrá sucedido

- No te preocupes Darien –poniendo una mano en su hombro- ella es muy fuerte, sea lo que sea, lo vencerá y se pondrá bien, ahora ve tranquilo a ver a tus amigos que yo me quedaré con ella

- Gracias Rei – le sonríe, besa a Serena y luego se dirige a la puerta- vuelvo pronto

Darien bajo las escaleras y se dirige hacia los demás

- Como sigue Serena? – pregunta Amy al momento que vio a Darien llegar

- Bien, ahora está dormida

- Vamos chicas – dice Haruka poniéndose de pie- veamos como sigue Serena, así Darien puede estar tranquilo con sus amigos

- OK, permiso chicos, luego nos vemos –dijo Michiru antes de seguir a Haruka

Todas se pusieron de pie y se fueron hacia la habitación de Serena, Darien solo observo como se iban y cuando ya desaparecieron se sentó en uno de los sillones y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba realmente preocupado.

- Dinos Darien, que pasa con Serena?

- No lo sé Liam, lleva media hora inconciente, no ha tenido ninguna reacción desde que se desmayo

- La examinaste?

- Sí, pero todo está normal, realmente no se que diablos tiene – le contesto a Armand, sintiéndose frustrado por no poder hacer nada

- Crees que pudo ser… - Richard mira fijamente a los ojos de Darien

- Maldición – golpeando con fuerza el brazo del sillón- no sé, Rei dijo que sintió una presencia ,maligna en el momento en que se desmayó

- De que rayos hablan? – pregunto Erick

Richard y Darien miraron a sus desconcertados amigos, no sabían que hacer pues no podían decirles que ellas eran las Sailors Scout, que tantas veces habían salvado a la tierra de una inminente destrucción.

Debían dar una escusa convincente que saciara la curiosidad de los chicos, pensando en ello estaban cuando apareció Amy, como enviada del cielo, para avisarles que Serena ya había despertado. Amy no termino de hablar cuando Darien ya iba camino al cuarto de Serena.

Richard se acerco a Amy y comenzó a interrogarla, para así distraer a los demás y se olvidaran el tema.

* * *

- …el caos fue total, hubieses visto la cara de todos cuando te desmayaste, todos gritando y llamándote

- la única que gritaba y corría de una lado a otro eras tu Mina

- Hotaru como puedes calumniarme de esa manera – fingiendo estar ofendida

- Lo siento chicas, no quise preocuparlas – con una sonrisa forzada que intentaba tranquilizar a los demás

- Nos preocupamos y mucho, que te pasó?

- No es nada Haruka – bajando la mirada- debe ser el stress, así que pierdan cuidado

- Estás bien? – pregunto Darien mientras se sentaba al lado de Serena

- Sí – sonríe mirándolo a los ojos- no te preocupes

Darien observo a Serena, algo andaba mal, su mirada era el de una persona asustada, la abrazo y pudo sentir su miedo, se separo de ella y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto – era el enemigo ¿verdad?

Las chicas se sorprendieron al escucharlo, a excepción de Rei quien sabía perfectamente bien que el enemigo sí había atacado a Serena

- No lo sé – respondió Serena abrazando con fuerza a Darien

- Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos descansar a Serena

- Rei tiene razón, vámonos y más tarde podremos hablar con tranquilidad – Michiru se acerco a Serena y le tomo con delicadeza una de sus manos- lo importante es que estés bien y que confíes en nosotros por que siempre te protegeremos, ahora descansa

- Gracias Michiru –sonríe- Darien ve con las chicas, yo estoy bien, ahora quiero descansar y las chicas me dijeron que tus amigos están aquí

- Pero eso no importa

- Pero no es correcto – acariciando la mejilla de Darien- Sr. Chiva no creo que usted sea capaz de tal descortesía para con sus amigos – Darien sonríe- usted siempre ha sido y será un caballero

- Si my lady así lo quiere – apoya su frente con la de ella- así a de ser – la besa dulcemente, luego sale de la habitación

Darien salió de la habitación y fue a contarles a sus amigos que ya todo estaba bien, que Serena se encontraba mejor y estaba descansando.

Serena, por su parte, se recostó y comenzó a recordar su sueño y trató de averiguar que fue lo que sucedió en el pasado con Darkness.

* * *

Mientras tanto la nave enemiga aún intentaba buscar el lugar de donde provenía la energía, pues repentinamente habían dejado de sentirla.

Discutiendo sobre aquel tema, estaban Celis y los demás cuando se abrió bruscamente la puerta de la habitación y entro el amo y señor de esa nave, el hombre más poderoso del universo, el príncipe Darkness.

Los seis hombres se inclinaron ante Darkness, quien avanzó con paso firme y decidido hasta la mesa donde ellos se encontraban.

- Ya encontré a la Sailor más poderosa del universo –dijo Darkness con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Los demás se quedaron en silencio y se miraban unos a otros.

- La sailor más poderosa del universo también la conocen ustedes, pero tal vez ya la olvidaron con el paso del tiempo

- Señor, podría ser más claro, por favor? – dijo Celis

- Vamos no pongan esas caras, la sailor de la que hablo es Sailor Moon… así es la princesa de la luna, Mi prometida

La cara de todos cambio, no podían creer lo que su príncipe les decía, después de todo lo último que supieron de la princesa de la luna fue que murió en la última batalla del Milenio de Plata.

- Pónganse de pie –dijo con voz firme y autoritaria- Xeros tu y yo tenemos el poder de entrar a las mentes de las personas, hoy logre entrar a la mente de Sailor Moon y ella ya sabia de mi presencia en la Tierra, además de eso – apretando sus puños- fui sacado de su mente por otra persona y creo que se trataba de alguna de sus sailors guardianas

- Perdón señor, pero dijo que fue sacado? – dijo un desconcertado Xeros enfatizando en la última palabra

- Así es, así que prepárate porque tienes una oponente muy fuerte

- Señor, nosotros seguíamos una energía, que aunque se sentía débil creemos que era de la princesa, sin embargo dejamos de sentirla de repente

- Yo también me guíe por esa energía Seishi y llegue hasta ella, pero no pertenecía a la princesa, sino que a otra de sus sailor

- Eso significa que la princesa de la luna reencarno en la Tierra y con ella reencarnaron sus sailors, pero cuantas de ellas? – pregunto Yakard

- Yo creo que todas, dudo mucho que el destino permita que ella reencarnara sola, después de todo la princesa siempre debe tener su cortejo de sailors

- Y el príncipe Endimión ¿habrá reencarnado también?

Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia Labrim y un silencio aplastante se apodero de la habitación

Darkness camino lentamente hacia Labrim sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, Labrim sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo

- Por el bienestar de este miserable planeta, espero que el príncipe de este lugar siga bien muerto, enterrado y no reencarnado – tomando a Labrim del cuello- jamás vuelvas a nombrar a ese sujeto, JAMÁS

- Sí, si señor – Darkness lo suelta y se dirige a los demás, mientras Labrim se soba el cuello

- Ellas saben de nuestra presencia y no me extrañaría que nos vigilen todo el tiempo – dándole la espalda a todos se dirige a la salida- quiero que desaparezcan la nave – mirándolos a todos- a partir de ahora debemos ser invisibles

* * *

- Que sucede Amy? – pregunta preocupado Richard

- Estoy segura que Serena fue atacada por el enemigo

- Amy… que saben del nuevo enemigo?

- La verdad es que no sabemos nada en concreto, solo hay suposiciones, Rei dijo que sintió una energía extraña en Serena mientras ella estaba dormida y ella cree que no es una energía extraña, era más bien familiar

- Ven aquí – la abraza tiernamente- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

- Richard – mirándolo a los ojos- hay algo que no me hayas dicho?

- La verdad es que sí, hay algo que no te he dicho

Amy lo mira con preocupación, temiendo que Richard le dijera alguna predicción

- Te amo Amy

Amy absolutamente desconcertada por lo que acababa de oír, era totalmente inesperado, de hecho jamás imaginó oír tal cosa

- Amy, ¿Qué pasa?

- no no nada, es solo que…

- si no sientes lo mismo no…

Richard fue silenciado por un beso, que transmitía los sentimientos de Amy como corrientes eléctricas, pasando por sus labios y recorriendo todo su cuerpo, provocando en Richard sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Lentamente se fueron separando

- Yo también te amo Richard, siempre has estado en mi corazón y mis recuerdos y también… - sonrojada mirando el suelo y casi en un murmullo- te deseo

Richard no daba crédito a las palabras que escucho, su dulce, tierna y tímida Amy le acababa de confesar sentimientos que el también compartía.

Amy incomoda ante el silencio se alejo un poco de Richard pensando que había hecho algo malo o impropio, sin embargo Richard la abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada, pero dándole a entender que el también compartía esos sentimientos.

Así en la soledad del jardín de rosas que rodean la mansión, permanecieron juntos, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

* * *

En su habitación, Serena está con Luna observando la ciudad desde el balcón. Luna observa a Serena, sabe que algo esconde, se nota atormentada y con la mirada perdida.

- Que sucede Serena, estas más inquieta de lo normal ¿Por qué?

- Mira la gente Luna – apoyada en la baranda del balcón y sin apartar la vista de la ciudad- está tranquila, la ciudad se mueve como siempre, tal vez ni siquiera recuerdan el caos que quedo en Tokio hace un año ¿recuerdas que fue noticia mundial? Desde entonces el mundo entero está tranquilo – mirando a Luna- saben que existimos y que somos capaces de morir por ellos. Están tranquilos, confían en nosotras – mirando nuevamente la ciudad- confían en mi

Luna ve a Serena sin entender a lo que quiere llegar

- Que pasaría si la gente se enterase de que hay un nuevo enemigo asechando? Y que la persona en la que tanto confían para que los proteja es quien a atraído a este nuevo enemigo, es más ¿Qué pensarían si supieran que quien amenaza su tranquilidad es alguien que formo parte de mi pasado? A quien ni siquiera recuerdo

- Como que alguien de tu pasado?

- Luna –mirándola fijamente- cuanto de nuestra memoria podemos recuperar, de lo que vivimos en el Milenio de Plata, hasta que punto podemos recordar?

- No lo sé Serena, yo desbloquee sus mentes hace mucho tiempo y desde entonces todo lo que ustedes han recordado a sido por eventos o hechos que han ayudado a que eso ocurra

- Lo sé –caminado pensativa al interior de la habitación- muchos de mis recuerdos han venido en sueños, sin embargo ahora… me siento bloqueada y siento miedo, como nunca antes

- Serena quien es el nuevo enemigo, dímelo por que yo conservo la gran mayoría de los recuerdos

- Él se presento como el Príncipe Darkness

- Darkness? – Luna retrocedió un paso y abrió mucho sus ojos- por Dios y dices que se presento ¿Cuándo, donde?

- Cuando me desmaye, en realidad no supe que estaba desmayada hasta que desperté , el me dijo que venía por mi

- Entonces Rei tenía razón, fue esa energía la que sintió a tu alrededor

- Luna, sabes quien es él?

- Sí se quien es y creo que corres mucho peligro, no creo que haya regresado sin antes haber adquirido más poder

- El menciono algo – sentándose en el borde de la cama- dijo que venía por la sailor más poderosa del universo

- De seguro ahora es más fuerte –salta sobre la cama y se sienta al lado de Serena- debemos comunicarle esto a los demás

- Dime quien es Luna, que paso con él

- Cálmate, te diré todo pero debemos llamar a los demás, Mina, Lita y Hotaru fueron a dejar a los chicos a la universidad, Rei está meditando en su habitación, Setsuna, Michiru y Haruka están en el cuartel general, Amy no se donde está y ¿Darien?

- Amy está en el jardín con Richard y Darien fue a buscar sus cosas a la universidad, pero no entiendo por que hay que esperar a los demás, dime de una vez por todas quien es Darkness

- Es una historia larga y complicada, por eso prefiero que estén todos para no tener que repetirla, y sobre todo debe estar Darien por que es una parte muy importante de esta historia

- Darien es una parte importante de esta historia – dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba al ventanal y apoya su cuerpo en el marco- entonces mi sueño era un recuerdo, Darkness era mi prometido – volteando para ver a Luna- es eso verdad?

- Eso es solo el comienzo

- Llamaré a las chicas y a Darien

- Quédate aquí y descansa un poco más, yo los llamaré –desde la puerta de la habitación- serena debes seguir firme –con una sonrisa- confió en ti

Serena esboza una leve sonrisa y camina pensativa hasta su cama, se recuesta y se esfuerza por recordar algo de aquel pasaje de su vida anterior, se siente culpable y algo en su corazón le dice que los errores cometidos en su vida anterior pueden causar un desastre en la actual.

Toc toc toc

- Adelante

- Permiso Serena – entra Rei con aspecto cansado y preocupación en sus ojos- necesito que hablemos de lo que ocurrió hoy

- Ven Rei, recuéstate aquí al lado –sin levantarse de la cama, golpea con su mano estirada el espacio que hay al lado de ella, mientras que con su otra mano se masajea la cien- por que el dolor de cabeza que tengo es horrible y me imagino que tu aún no recuperas tus fuerzas

- La verdad no –recostándose de espalda al lado de Serena- estoy agotada no creí que gastaría tanta energía en algo tan simple

- Simple? – gira su cabeza hacia Rei- por favor Rei, él es tremendamente poderoso y siendo sincera me sorprendió mucho tu aparición y más aún que lograras sacarlo, en que momento te hiciste tan fuerte?

- Serena tonta, nunca pones atención –también gira su cabeza- o crees que mis retiros espirituales eran para estar a solas con Nicolás

- Jajaja la verdad sí, eso creía, que solo buscabas un momento de paz

- Me ofendes –suspirando- lamento comunicarte que esos retiros si eran retiros para perfeccionarme y ser una mejor sailor

- OK, perdóname por ser tan mal pensada –haciendo un puchero- y gracias

- Por que las gracias si es mi misión protegerte

- Y si no fuera tu misión, no lo harías?

- Claro que no –mirando hacia el techo y sonriendo- como se te ocurre que arriesgaría mi vida por una tonta como tu

- Jajaja Rei eres mala y mentirosa, por que se que me quieres –sacando su lengua

- Déjame en paz que muero de cansancio

- Si fueras menos gruñona gastarías menos energía –riendo- nunca has pensado que al estar siempre alegando y gruñendo gastas mucha energía?

- Grrrr –respira profundo y exhala- simplemente te ignoraré

Ambas se quedan en silencio por unos minutos, están de verdad agotadas, incluso para pelear.

- Tu sabes quien era él –con los ojos cerrados

- Sí –también con los ojos cerrados- fue mi prometido en el Milenio de Plata, se llama Darkness, pero no lo recuerdo, no tengo idea de que paso con él

- Yo tampoco lo recuerdo, pero cuando sentí su energía –abriendo sus ojos- supe que no era la primera vez que la sentía y cuando lo vi, me resulto muy familiar

- Luna dice que debemos tener mucho cuidado, por que si ha vuelto es por que es más fuerte, además ya escuchaste que venía reclamando a la sailor más poderosa –riendo- y claro que esa soy yo

- Si si la gran sailor moon –gira su cuerpo y queda recostada de lado viendo a Serena- Luna lo recuerda

- Sí –también se gira para ver a Rei- pero dice que nos contara la historia cuando estén todos

- Sabes… estas cosas te pasan por promiscua y meterte con un hombre que te estaba prohibido estando comprometida con otro

- Rei –con cara de ofendida- como puedes decirme eso siendo mi mejor amiga

- Jajaja –le saca la lengua mientras ríe- ya duérmete y déjame descansar antes de que llegue las demás

- Esta bien –cerrando los ojos- mala amiga

Rei sonríe mientras se deja vencer por el sueño. Ambas entran en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Michiru está en su habitación mirando la ciudad por la ventana. Haruka entra y se da cuenta de lo pensativa que esta, se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda recargando su cabeza en la de ella.

- En que piensas?

- Notaste el cansancio de Rei, cuando entramos a ver a Serena?

- No, por que?

- Haruka –voltea para quedar frente a frente- deberías estar más atenta, Rei estaba muy agotada, casi sin energías diría yo y creo que sabe más de nuestro enemigo de lo que nos ha dicho

- Bueno creo que Serena también sabe más de lo que nos dijo, por que Luna nos está llamando a una reunión urgente

- Por lo menos sabremos algo más de este enemigo –acariciándole la mejilla- en cuanto rato más será la reunión?

- En lo que lleguen las chicas y Darien –apoyando su frente en la de Michiru y sonriendo- así que tenemos un tiempo para nosotras

- Que bueno, por que me tienes muy abandonada, últimamente solo te preocupas de sacarle celos a Darien –despegando su frente la mira con una mirada acusadora- si sigues así la celosa seré yo

- Amor tu sabes que la única para mi eres tú –sonríe divertida- además la idea de poner celoso a Darien fue tuya, así que no veo por que me reclamas ahora

- Es cierto –sonríe pícaramente- pero tu no te quejaste mucho que digamos por mi idea y aunque se lo merezca quiero que lo dejes en paz. Ahora que la batalla se avecina te quiero solo para mí

- Esta bien –la besa dulcemente- aunque debo reconocer que me gusto verlo defender a Serena, creo que por fin entendió que debe cuidarla

- Así como tu me cuidas a mi?

- No creo que sea tan perfecto, pero podría enseñarle un poco –tomándola fuerte de la cintura la acerca más a ella- por que tu eres mi vida y no soportaría estar lejos de ti

- Ni yo de ti –acerca su rostro y quedan a pocos centímetros de su boca- sin embargo hay veces en que eres demasiado celosa, cuando sabes que para mi no existe nadie más perfecto que tu

Haruka acorta la distancia y la comienza a besar, primero con mucha ternura para después dejar fluir la pasión.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Lita, Mina, Hotaru y Darien entran a la mansión, Luna los estaba esperando y apenas los ve entrar se dirige a ellos y les pide que avisen a los demás de su llegada para que bajen a uno de los salones y realizar la reunión.

De inmediato todos fueron a las distintas habitaciones, Hotaru fue la habitación de Haruka y Michiru; Lita fue a buscar a Amy que estaba en la biblioteca, Richard se había vuelto a la universidad y Mina fue a buscar a Rei pero no la encontró en la habitación por lo que fue a buscarla al cuartel general.

Darien subió directamente a su habitación, ahí encontró a Serena y Rei durmiendo placidamente, una frente a la otra. Se acerco sigilosamente a Serena y se sentó con cuidado a su lado, le acaricio el cabello y su mejilla, después se acerco con cuidado y beso su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios.

- Así nunca la despertarás –aún recostada y con un ojo abierto

- Lo siento Rei –se endereza y la mira, mientras acaricia el cabello de Serena- no quise despertarte

- No te preocupes, cualquier energía que se acerque a Serena me despertaría

- Gracias por cuidarla tanto, se que en mi ausencia siempre estuviste a su lado

- Y ahora que estas aquí la seguiré cuidando, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que significa Serena para nosotras –sentándose en la cama- y para mi es como la hermana que nunca tuve, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, obvio que siempre la cuidaré

- De quien hablan? –Serena se incorpora de a poco en la cama

- De la señora que vende helados en el parque N° 10 –dijo divertida

- Que mala eres Rei –con un puchero

- Y tu una haragana, Darien nos viene a buscar para la reunión y tu sigues durmiendo

- Oye tu también estabas durmiendo –le saca la lengua

- Pero desperté antes que tu – le saca la lengua también

- Esta bien niñas –Darien se levanta de la cama riendo, por la manera tan especial que tienen de demostrarse el cariño- nos esperan abajo, así que dejen de pelear y vamos

Ambas miran a Darien, luego se miran y comienzan a reír como niñas traviesas. Se levantan de la cama y se dirigen los tres al salón donde se realizará la reunión.

Ya en el salón con todos reunidos, Luna se disponía a iniciar la explicación de por que una reunión tan urgente, pero se vio interrumpida por el timbre de la casa que empezó a sonar.

Setsuna que estaba más cerca de la puerta se levanto y fue a ver quien era, todos se quedaron en silencio ya que no esperaban a ninguna persona. Después de unos minutos apareció Setsuna con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y tal vez un poco más pálida de lo normal, los demás se inquietaron al verla, Haruka se puso al instante de pie pero no alcanzo a preguntar que pasaba, por que detrás de Setsuna entraron las personas que buscaban, Darien al ver a los recién llegados se paro como resorte y los demás quedaron sin aire de la impresión.

- Hola Bombón…

* * *

Yaaaa espero les haya gustado este capitulo, estaré esperando sus comentarios y consejos. Ahora varias explicaciones

**Primero.** Me demore en subir este chap por que en estos momentos estoy terminando de escribir mi tesis, ya que espero poder dar mi examen de grado en septiembre, eso me tiene muy ocupada y estresada, asi ke me disculpo de antemano si me demoro con los demas capitulos

**Segundo.** Mi linda amiga Pame, a la cual le agradezco mucho sus consejos, me comento que debia cambiar el formato de los capitulos por que asi lo dice ff, asi ke también me dedique a eso y como podrán ver cambiaré todos los capitulos anteriores.

**Tercero.** Muchos reviews comentaban la actitud de Haruka, espero con este capitulo haber arreglado un poco eso, por que a mi me encanta la pareja de Haruka y Michiru y por nada del mundo haria sufrir a Michiru que es tan perfecta; también preguntaron por Seiya, la verdad es que el nunca fue incluido en el fic pero me parecio interesante ponerlo delante de este Darien tan celoso, que pasara? ni yo se por que a partir de ahora me vere en la obligación de reescribir la historia.

Obviamente siempre serán bien recibidos sus comentarios.

Por último quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, espero les siga gustando la historia, trataré de actualizar en menos tiempo, la verdad es que paso todo el día en el compu escribiendo mi tesis y me relaja mucho escribir otra cosa, de hecho empece otro fic jijiji, tb me relaja leer asi ke pueden seguir actualizando.

Ya un beso para todos los que me han escrito, prometo que en el proximo chap los agradecimientos seran personalizado.

Saludines


End file.
